No Restriction
by Paradox Behavior
Summary: Toriko and Komatsu take a few weeks off to relax in the Country of Healing. During their time off, Komatsu discovers his partner is wanting more than just 'relax' with him. [M for language, rape, slight abuse, and Toriko's aggressive naughtiness]
1. Mellow Day in a Mellow Onsen

**Please enjoy! **

**Toriko belongs to Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro. Thanks for making such an amazing show! **

**Also, just skip to the next chapter if your looking for the naughty Toriko~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Intro:<p>

Someone once said…

There are strawberries that shine as bright as stars in the dead of the night,

lighting up the darkest of paths,

…Starberries!

That there are succulent slices of ham that bloom into perfectly roasted slices,

taking the form of petals of the most delicate of roses,

…Rosethams!

The world is in the Gourmet Age.

The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

It had been nearly a whole year since the little Chef embarked on his adventure with Bishokuya Heavenly King Toriko. From the moment the Heavenly King had asked the little Chef to form a kombi with him, the two men had spent countless hours fighting, training, and of course cooking, in hopes of finding dishes worthy of being put into the Heavenly King's full course. But of course with Komatsu also being the head Chef at IGO's Hotel Gourmet Restaurant, the little Chef had spent majority of his time going back and forth between the request filled adventures and taking care of his job in his very own kitchen. With a year's worth of adventures leaving Komatsu with no time for rest or self-indulgence, it would only be natural for the little Chef to feel the need to wind down and relax for a while.

The little Chef had spent the last few days picking up the slack in Hotel Gourmet's kitchen. Due to his constant absence with Toriko lately, Komatsu had rarely spent time cooking in his own actual kitchen. Yet, of course he did not mind at all, his adventures with the Heavenly King had taught and shown him more than he could have ever dreamed of, especially since meeting and becoming friends with many well-known Chefs like 'Gourmet Living National Treasure Setsuno-San and 'Delicate Cooking Chiru. There were many other individuals Komatsu had been fortunate enough to meet with, and like many others Komatsu looked up to those individuals in the cooking world with great admiration. The Chef was thankful and happy more than anything else in the world.

Before the he had returned back to work in his kitchen, the two had been out searching for a special herb only found in the Wu Jungle located deep within the Wu Continent. The special herb was a plant that took form of a sunflower; packed with white and red pill shaped seeds, it is said that the seeds and even the leafs of the plant can provide enough nutrients and energy to turn the most gloomy or worn down individuals,-up, out and looking for fun, giving the plant the name: Funflowers.

The Wu Jungle, along with all its vicious plants, had given Toriko a hard time in his past search for ingredients. BB Corn for Terry was the reason the Bishokuya had explored the jungle. For Komatsu, the Funflower search had been a new experience since Toriko had actually gone with Terry for the past BB Corn search. But given that Toriko was much stronger and Komatsu had become much more determined in aiding to his partner, they managed to find the special herb bringing it back without any crucial wounds or worries. The request was made by Hotel Gourmet's Manger, Mr. Smith, who for once did not mind Komatsu's absence from the Hotel. But of course, Mr. Smith still kept his hateful attitude towards Toriko well known even when they returned with abundant amounts of Funflowers.

After aiding to the needs of the Hotel and with no immediate request needing to be completed, the kombi continued their journey in finding potential dishes that could be worthy of Toriko's full course. But luckily for Komatsu, the two had finally decided to take a few weeks off when they had accidently stumbled into the borders of the Country of Healing.

The two men both decided to settle down into one of its tranquil town called 'Life'. Well known for its natural healing remedies and products, Toriko was well aware of the powers of many of the remedies found within the Healing Country; hence that this was the same place that repaired his lost arm earlier in the year.

Things were well now that Komatsu no longer had to worry over about the Gourmet Hotel or being chased by wild ingredients. Mr. Smith, the Hotel Gourmet's Manger, had called Komatsu and requested the chef to take time off from both restaurant work and hunting, giving the boy three weeks off. Komatsu questioned the sudden off time, but ended up being much too excited for his mini vacation. Not having the chance to visit the town Life with Toriko in his last stay, it had the little Chef curious of the ingredients and products that were found within the Healing Country. When the Heavenly King's arm had been lost in an earlier battle with the Bishokukai, Toriko had visited the Healing Country and made a full recovered before reappearing in front of Komatsu with both arms present; the little Chef could only imagine what wonders the Country had to offer.

_The world is in the Gourmet Age._

Now happily resting within the Country of Healing, we find Toriko and Komatsu both seated in a Shark Onsen grinning ear to ear, delighted while swarms of doctor fish nibble away at their skin. Feeding away on any filth that may had been contracted on to them prior to their accidental discovery there in Life, schools of doctor fishes made their way around the two, eventually departing fish by fish on to others entering the Onsen.

_The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes._

* * *

><p>"Oi Komatsu! This is amazing isn't it? Nothing beats a good cleaning like one from a Shark Onsen!"<p>

"Hai, Toriko-san!"

It had been nearly a few hours since the two had arrived there in Life. The atmosphere was more than welcoming and Komatsu truly felt like a little kid in an amusement park with the amount of medical lodges and ingredient shops he'd seen earlier scattered all around the town.

Happily humming to himself, the boy had been nearly free of all worry till he noticed a young and enthusiastic fellow enter the Onsen. The young man had the look of a person having the time of his life, grinning ear to ear as he slowly lowered himself into the welcoming warmth of the Onsen, but it wasn't the man's happy glow that caught the Chefs attention- the man had a missing arm. In a previous battle Toriko had lost his to Tommyrod in Ice Hell, but Komatsu highly doubted that the man had fought the Bishokukai or even gone to Ice Hell. Komatsu grimaced and shot a glance to Toriko as he-

"TORIKO-SAN?!"

"Oi Komatsu, you're going to overheat if you stay in there too long." The Heavenly King was already half dressed wearing his ever so favorite orange pants. He stood outside the Onsen, looking ready to take on the world as always. "If you want to stay in there you can, just know that I smell something delicious being cooked up nearby!" Sliding on his navy blue shirt, the man turned away and swung the remaining orange vest over his shoulders before ruffling his hair damp hair.

Letting out a big laugh, Toriko shook his head lazily as he noticed the little Chef had already begun to tint a notable peachy pink in the face.

"Ahhh, hai! Toriko-san wait for me!" The little Chef made his way over to the edge of the Onsen in disbelief his partner had left without telling him. "Um, ma'am, may I have my clothes?" The Chef was given a towel and handed back his clothes.

As Komatsu dried off, Toriko had waited as patiently as he could as the smell grew stronger. The smell of crispy seasoned smoked ham had infatuated the air, leaving the gluttonous King to drool and stare off into the direction where a light cloud of smoke could be seen arising from.

"Smells like someone in the country is cooking up some pretty tasty meat, I can practically taste the juices in the air!" As the Bishokuya drooled away, Komatsu now clothed, thanked the Onsen provider as he returned the towel.

Taking a few steps towards Toriko, Komatsu curiously glanced over to the armless fellow in the tub wondering what the man had done to lose his arm. In pure curiosity, he felt almost attempted to ask the man till Toriko patted him on the back fully aware of his partner's curious stare at the fellow.

"Ah. Toriko-san, do you think you could recommend him to-"

"No."

The Bishokuya lowered his head wiping away at the drool as he glanced over at the one armed man, "This is the Country of Healing, it's well-known and common that many people like him come here to patch themselves up, he'll find his own method to get back his arm."

Toriko highly doubted that the Chef was satisfied by his response, but the Bishokuya knew better than to send an ordinary man to be tended by Saiseiya Yosaku. The Saiseiya Master had a knack for being rougher than most would consider normal when it came to medical practices. Toriko began walking, reminiscing only for a few moments about the procedure that had almost cost him his life in an effort to heal his arm.

As they began walk, the little chef could only think about the armless fellow as they moved farther and farther away from the Onsen. Despite what Toriko said, he continued to watch the armless fellow as he began imagining how it must have felt to have such a prized part of the body be lost. Komatsu could only pout as he suddenly imagined his own arm being taken from him. '_Cooking would be impossible… Well maybe not impossible… but cooking with my left hand would be difficult._ 'The boy pouted even deeper. ' _The armless Chef, mhm… that's would be a tough one_', but like how all thoughts come and go, Komatsu suddenly found himself wondering if there were any Chefs in the Rank 100 that had any kind of similar handicaps. The boy being so wrapped up in his thoughts, he was unware that they had already reached their destination.

Toriko had lead them to a smoked meat restaurant that specialized in cooking their meats in a smokeagroo— a rare species of kangaroo that can cook any type of meat within its grill-like pouch smoking it perfectly to perfection without ever over drying its meat.

The Heavenly King had waited long enough with his exaggerated appetite being teased back by the Onsen. He settled Komatsu down into a chair and waited for the boy to pick up the menu and take interest in it.

Komatsu's mind had shifted to even more irrelevant thoughts as he had become fully submerged in a mental conversation with himself. '_I don't think Setsuno-San would be very pleased if I had to cook with my feet, ah, I don't think any of my customers would be pleased if they knew I had to cook with my feet. Though I do remember watching this document on Gourmet TV about the man who could cook with his feet… Didn't he win a few awards for his skill or something? Ah, what was his name? Hitsu… No no, Hito? Wait wait… Hiru-'_

"HIRU GOSAN! The Master Chef of lunch time bentos! I knew I... remembered… his… name…"

Komatsu fumed red as he realized his random outburst had most likely startled the other tables and their Waiter who stared down at him in disbelief.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The Chef quickly grabbed his menu and read the very first thing he saw, "I'll have the Golden Salmon Roe!" The waiter raised an eyebrow probably questioning the boy's mental status. Given that the he- the waiter, had only asked what drinks they both would like, Toriko sighed and told the waiter to give them both waters and a few more minutes to decide for their entries.

'_Wah… how embarrassing. Toriko-San should of told me we were ordering drinks.__**'**_With his face now buried into his hands, the little Chef attempted to hide away from his out bursting embarrassment.

While taking note of the boy's distress, Toriko had caught a familiar scent in the air. It had been the same well of smoky goodness he smelled earlier, the smell of undeniably fresh smoked meat. "Komatsu, do you smell that?" The blue haired man inhaled loudly causing the Chef too peek up and also take a curious whiff. "What'cha think? Smoked Lamb ham? Or maybe smoked Oyster Steak? Man it smells good!"

Komatsu laughed, "Toriko-san! You're drooling again!" Taking in another curious whiff, the boy perked up as the familiar scent of smoked meat engulfed his nostrils. "Its smoked Turkey Gizzards! We used to sever a dish like this at the Gourmet Hotel! Though… it was only on the menu for a month. I kind of miss it"

"Oh? Then why don't we order it?"

"I think I'll actually try the Golden Salmon Roe… I'm kind of curious about it. If I remember correctly, it was in… uh, Sombe- no, Zombie-san's full course!"

"_**IT'S ZONGEH-SAMA**_**!"**

"EHHHHH?!" Komatsu glanced around while uncomfortably shifting himself in his chair. "Toriko-san I think I stayed in the Onsen too long… I'm starting to hear things."

Toriko chuckled as he looked over Komatsu's shoulder and saw the brute and his two followers seated the table behind Komatsu. "Nah. Anyways… lets order! I'm starving!"

The two ordered there meals and had a peaceful lunch.

…Despite Zongeh-san coming over to their table boasting how strong and wonderful he was, Toriko and Komatsu made evening plans to visit another Onsen after the little chef's convinced his partner he wasn't going to get sick or overheat. Komatsu wasn't as strong as the Bishokuya, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be seen as weak kid in his partner's eyes. But of course… this convincing and settlement was only to go in the Onsen. All weakness and fear related to adventures and hunts for ingredients did not apply.

* * *

><p>"Waaaaaa! It so beautiful!"<p>

Komatsu stood in awe as he stared out at the Crystal Ice Onsen. The Onsen had been designed to mimic a Traditional Japanese hot spring using Crystal Clear stones and pebbles instead of lava rocks you'd normally see at a Japanese hot spring. As a replacement for of hot water, the Crystal Ice Onsen uses thick fatty milk provided from a gentle sea creature called Milk Whale. And if it wasn't enough there laid a tree made out a chocolate, a Choco Tree, who's branches hung low enough to graze the water lovingly.

The chef was more than mesmerized as he stared on at the Onsen. _'Crystal stone- no diamonds all around the edges of the Onsen, the tranquil sway of the Choco branches, the beautiful shimmer of milk as the sun shines lightly down on it… the sunset in general! Ohhh my god it's beautiful.'_ Komatsu could go on forever about the scenery.

"Toriko-san, let's go in- EHHHHHH?!'

The Bishokuya was already lowering himself into the milk.

"Why do you always leave me?!"

"Ahhhhh, it _feels_ so nice. Komatsu you gotta get in!"

"Wahhhh, hai hai!"

Komatsu rushed into the hot liquid without realizing the milk spring was a little bit deeper than what he was expecting. As the boy lowered himself into the milk, his grip on the edge of the Onsen had accidently slipped, causing him to sink to the bottom of the Onsen. Despite this Onsen being a family Onsen, with the boy being as short as a child; you really shouldn't be surprised that the depth of the pool was actually a foot taller than him. Eventually shooting back up from the milk, the chef- completely drenched and gasping for air, soon made a comically relieved face as he relaxed in the thick milky liquid.

"How'd it taste?" The Bishokuya laughed watching the boy now wiping the milk from his face. The Heavenly King was used to Komatsu and his little habits of putting himself in danger, but of course, if the man would have sensed a threat, he would of respond quicker than lighting and a little milk wasn't going to kill his chef. Toriko submerged himself under the hot liquid before coming back up directly in front of Komatsu yelling his ever so favorite phrase, "UME!"

Despite almost drowning in it Komatsu couldn't help but agree.

"Hai Toriko-san! They said this milk was much more nutritious than other but, I feel as if it's so much more than that!" The Chef couldn't stop himself from having a taste of the milk he floated in.

"Yeah, it is said that milk from a Milk Whale is 1,000 times fattier and nutritious than any land mammal making it good for daily drinking. In addition, it is said to make your skin silky smooth making it perfect usage for a hot bath if you soak long enough in it!"

Komatsu smiled and thought about the other Heavenly king, Sunny. "This place would be perfect for Sunny-san! Ne, Toriko-san? It has everything he probably lives for!"

Toriko chuckled before tilting his head back to look up at the darkened sky, "Sunny does come here often. He was here last time I visited with my missing arm. If I remember correctly, the guy was sitting in a mini Shark Onsen when he splashed us with his rainbow locks."

The little chef giggled and shifted as he decided to float on his back. He stared at the sky nonchalantly as he quietly listened to Toriko speak.

"Sunny, Coco, Zebra… it seems like nothing can keep us from being together. We always manage to end up together whether it's on the battle field or out searching for food. Heh, I take that back- the battle field is when we're searching for food." The heavenly king seemed content with his correction and continued to speak, "...Mhm, I'm pretty sure Sunny's somewhere in this country. Though I don't really wanna see him, that sly bastard… He'll just try and hog all your attention"

"What was that?"

"Nothing" The Heavenly king moved towards the boy again. The chef had floated away from him and Toriko felt the need to keep the boy in arms lengths distance. He smiled as he noticed a light pink shade tinted the boy's cheeks making Komatsu look much more child-like than what he should of.

The little Chef had closed his eyes as he felt Toriko move closer to him. He always felt at ease whenever Toriko was near.

"Toriko-san…do you think well find something here that can go into your full course?" Despite coming to the country of healing to relax, Komatsu couldn't help but think of the possibility they would find new indigents or end up hunting something down. It didn't really stress the boy out, but it did make him feel a little nervous since he shipped his knifes and unenlists back to Hotel Gourmet as part of his Mangers idea to help him 'relax' a little bit more.

Opening his eyes, Komatsu found himself being stared down by the Heavenly King.

"Mhm, Toriko-san?"

Toriko continued to stare, eyes never wavering from the little Chef. Komatsu glanced to the sides nervously before he returned the stare, "Um…Toriko-san?"

There had been pervious times before where the Heavenly King would space out on him. It usually happened when the two were alone together. Komatsu would start speaking and Toriko would space out on him. For the chef the common thing for him to do is just wait for his partner to come back to his senses or better yet, just simply call his name and grab his attention. In the past, after Toriko would snap out of his daze, Komatsu would ask him about his habit of spacing out, wondering if he bored his partner, or if he was bothering him; but the man would always give him the same response of "Nah, I'm just a little hungry" or "I'm fine" with the same reassuring smile.

But at this moment, apparently… Komatsu's words just didn't register with the man because he continued to stare away at the Chef.

With Toriko being so close, the Chef was close enough to bump his head again his partner stomach if he stretched his head up an inch. Despite Toriko body being built like a brick, the Chef went ahead and bumped his head into the man's stomach and waited for a response.

…

A few minutes went by and Komatsu laughed awkwardly to himself, _'Nothing... no response, no nothing. Really now Toriko-san?!_' The Chef was_ still_ floating on his back, _still_ being stared at by his partner, and _still_ thinking about finding something for the man's full course. Komatsu thought about moving- but given that the top of his head was now brushed up against Toriko's stomach and the man still was starting him down, the boy figured that it would be better to let the man think.

…or not.

Not wanting to float on his back any longer, the boy moved himself into a vertical floating position and turned around to splash his partner with milk. Toriko's brows gave a slight twitch and Komatsu smiled at the subtle respond. He continued to splash the man again and again waiting for another response.

"Oi Oi! Stop!"

"No"

The boy continued to splash Toriko with Milk.

"Komatsu, stop."

"No… but what were you thinking about Toriko-san? You were pretty spaced out…-" Komatsu words died out along with the splashing before adding, "-…while you were staring at me. It was a little intense... Is something bothering you? Are you ok?" The little Chef stared at his partner before looking down to lightly tap his hands against the milk as if he was playing with it.

For a moment Toriko held a neutral expression as he again stared at the boy. '_I'm fine'_ He thought before shifting to a smile, Toriko reached out and ruffled his partner's hair. "I'm fine, Komatsu. Hey, why don't we head out? You're starting to overheat again."

"Wahhh, I didn't even overheat earlier! Toriko-san, I'm not kid!"

"Heh, well let's head out anyway. It's already dark and I'm hungry for dinner"

"Hai..."

"Don't worry about it so much, its nothing. You'll get gray hairs if you keep worrying, ya know? Man I'm hungry! Komatsu lets go eat!"

Komatsu puts on a smile while watching the bigger male make his way out of the Onsen. _'Again… he seems okay. I wonder if it's really just something he does… Toriko-san is such an odd person, but I'm sure he'd tell me if he really was worried about something. Plus, with a big man like him, I doubt he has any big worries!" _

"Oi Komatsu, let's go or you'll really overheat"

"Hai hai, Toriko-san, coming!"

After grabbing a bite to eat at a stand in Unagi shop, the two made their way back to their vacation lodge and retired for the night. With a day's worth of being soothed by medical liquids they felt relaxed and pampered down like new born babies. Komatsu had ended up feeling a little bit nauseous on their walk home, and resulted to getting carried by Toriko, who took pride in telling the boy that this was because of the long exposure to heat back at the Onsen. Komatsu made no efforts to argue with him and ended up falling asleep.

Despite the relaxing day they had enjoyed, the two would soon find themselves experiencing something unexpected the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: The first chapter is very slow and boring, oh baby, I know… but doesn't that make it more exciting when shit hits the fan?! Let me know if you have any questions or advice on my writing! All praises and flames are welcomed! Aloha loves and see you next time!:)<strong>


	2. The Heavenly King's Fragrance

**Aloha! **

**Toriko and Komatsu are getting sensual in this weeks chapter update.**

**If your starting from this Chapter, it is day two during their stay at Life, and well... rise and shine, -the Chef's just waking up! **

**Flames and Praises are welcome!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Someone once said…<p>

There are fields of lollipops,

tasting like the sweetest berries and smell of freshest flowers,

….Flowerpops!

That there are juicy pieces of meat so tender,

it melts in your mouth the second they touch your tongue,

overflowing with juices never dulling your taste buds,

….Jucimeats!

The world is in the Gourmet Age.

The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes

* * *

><p>Komatsu awoke in bed feeling much warmer than usual. Bringing a hand to his face, the boy wiped at his eyes before glancing to his partner who was still deep in sleep. Making an effort to slowly rise up into a seated position, the chef scanned the room for a clock.<p>

11am.

Not surprised they had slept in so late, the boy laid himself back down resting on his side, now having full view of Toriko's naked back. The Charismatic King was fast asleep on his side, ever so softy letting out a subtle snore from time to time. Komatsu stared at his partner's back suddenly taking note the man had no scars that tainted his skin.

Given that Toriko had constantly been in battle, Komatsu was slightly shocked that he had no rugged looking scars- or blemishes for that matter! The man had lived his life on the edge always fighting for his food! …and to not have any battle wounds, the chef moved himself a little closer to the sleeping King.

'_He really has nice skin…'_ The Chef thought in awe as he carefully gazed at the Heavenly King's back. Besides his healthy skin, in general the sleepy King had an impressive body. He was built awfully athletic and tall with muscles that would make even the biggest bodybuilders jealous.

Despite seeing the man shirtless countless times before, Komatsu had never really '_looked_' at the man before. The smaller boy couldn't help but reach out and gently place his hand in the middle of Toriko's back. "Ah…" Komatsu couldn't help but let out a subtle moan acknowledging the sudden warmth and comfort he felt from this physical contact.

The boy began to move his hands gentle across the sleepy King's back feeling out the smooth ridges of muscle. He had ridden on this man's back numerous of times before, and only now did he notice how well built the man really was. Wanting better access, he attempted to move himself into a cross legged sitting position still running his hand all long his partners back.

Komatsu froze when Toriko shifted slightly.

'_Ohhh god. What am I doing?_' The boy removed his hand from his partner and stared down at his fingers somewhat feeling saddened from the loss of warmth. _'Toriko is really warm… '_

Refocusing his glaze back over to the King, Komatsu felt the sudden need to touch him again. **Bu-Bump.** Komatsu slowly moved his hands towards Toriko's back feeling a bit nervous. **Bu-Bump. **His chest tightened and felt oddly warm as he suddenly brushed his fingers along the edges of his partner's upper back muscles. **Bu-Bump. **Using the whole palm of his hand Komatsu rubbed the Heavenly King's back, feeling a sudden swell of arousal in himself.

A surge of warmth felt like it was being washed over his body as he continued to touch his back. As if was possible, Komatsu would believe that Toriko's body was transferring his warmth to him, comforting him… but at the same time making him feel hot.

A single phrase slipped though the Chefs small mouth,

"God you feel so good…"

He then suddenly froze. All movements ceased to stop and the boy felt a prang of despair. '_EHHHHH?! DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT!?_'

Komatsu knew his face was probably flushing like a little school girl talking to her beloved senpai, but Komatsu was no school girl! And this was his partner…

_'Am I really doing this?'_

The Chef was becoming anxious.

_'What am I doing? W-why does it feel so good? I-I-I'm a pervert now!'_

The boy moved away from Toriko and laid back down on his back. He could only feel embarrassed because for the first time in his life he had sensually touched a man, but not just any man, he had touched his partner who was sleeping. _'Urg, I feel like a pervert touching Toriko like that… I, Komatsu Chef, am not a pervert! Nor do I like touching big men'._ Komatsu shook his head hastily, _'I don't like men… and I don't know what that was all about… maybe…. I'm sick'_

Komatsu's face suddenly perked up realizing something from yesterday. _'The Onsen! I've must have stayed in too long and seriously overheated. Urg… Toriko-san was right, no more Onsen time for me. I'm probably just all looped up from staying in the heat for so long.'_ The Chef relaxed and easily dismissed all sensual doing in the last few minutes.

Convinced that he just needed to rehydrate and cool down, Komatsu moved out of bed as slowly as he could knowing that if he made any hasty movements, the King would instantly awake. He tipped toed himself to the shower and cooled off hoping a bit of cold water would straighten him out.

As the sound of the shower door closed and the sound of faucets turning with the companied running water made its way to the Bishokuya's ears, the big man turned onto his back grinning to himself as he reached down to grab his full erection. Indeed he had been awake the whole time but he was curious to what the little Chef would do.

The sexual desires he held for the Chef was always made him curious about how Komatsu would react if the boys testosterone's got hit by a dose of his own sexual pheromones. Komatsu flustered was always a teasing site for him and the thought of Komatsu being unconsciously turned on by his pheromones had always been an even more exciting thought! But now that he had confirmed that the little chef could get a little aroused, Toriko could only think of all the things he would do to the boy in the next few weeks.

Toriko's grin grew wider at the thought of the smaller man's words.

'_God you feel so good…_'

* * *

><p>"Komatsu, let's go!"<p>

The Chef gasped as he stared at the frightening site before him.

"B-b-b-ut T-t-oriko-san… I'm not-t-t ready y-yet!"

The Heavenly King laughed before lifting the scared male up seating the boy right in front of him.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine"

"T-toriko-san… I-I- can't d-do this!"

"Don't be so scared, think of it as riding on Queen"

"T-THAT'S JUST AS SCARY!"

Standing at a whopping 178 ft and 4 inches tall, Toriko and Komatsu sat at the very top of a waterslide anxiously waiting in a raft as they wait for the OK to go down.

"Komatsu, I'm about to push us down"  
>"Noooooo, she didn't even say we could go down yet!"<p>

"Haha, well, you better brace yourself."

With that being said the Chef could only brace himself for the loopy ride down. As he peered down at the long winded tunnel before him, he scooted himself back between Toriko's legs.

"I-I can't do this!"

Komatsu continued to scoot himself till he found himself back against Toriko's rock of a body. '_It's so steep, and god it's so scary… Nooooooo… There is no way I can survive this. Absolutely no wa-_' His thoughts stopped mid-way as he felt something big- yet soft, gently pressed against his lower back.

The chef could only mentally scream to himself as his embarrassment levels were most likely over 9000. '_That better not be what I think it is._' Komatsu felt Toriko turn his body and felt the 'thing' slide along his back with his partner's movement. '_Oh god, is that what I think it-_'

"Sir, you may go down now. Please enjoy your ride!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"ALRIGHT KOMATSU, DOWN WE GO!"

Toriko slung them down with brute force as they sped down into the dark tunnel. Komatsu screamed for his life, turn after turn, as he tried to keep a tight grip on both sides of the little raft. His partner could only laugh while making small remarks, stating that they were probably breaking 150mph with all the twists and turns.

"TORIKO-SAN I THINK I'M DYING!" The Chef sobbed out as he saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. As they sped closer to the light Komatsu hands gripped onto Toriko's board shorts no longer able to hold on to the raft.

A sudden realization hit the Chef as they raced towards the end of the tunnel. '_Wait… isn't there a dip? Where's the dip?! Did we already pass the dip down?! Isn't there a dip somewhere on this slide?! WAIT WAIT-_'

"-AHHHHHHHH!"

The two shot out of the dark tunnel and into the light as they sped straight down the slide. Toriko wrapped his arms around Komatsu's waist holding the boy close against his body. Unconsciously the Chef placed his hands on Toriko's arms no longer screaming. The Heavenly chuckled as he heard Komatsu mumbling to himself. "Were almost finished… almost finished…"

They reached the bottom of the waterslide slowly, losing speed all the way. The little chef let out a sigh of relief as the raft stopped moving. As he stood up, his shaky legs caused him to end up falling backwards towards Toriko landing into his partner's arms slightly embarrassed.

"Komatsu, see! You did it!" The Bishokuya threw the weary boy over his shoulders as he stood up and stepped out of the raft. Since the two left their lodge this morning they had been out enjoying many of the relaxing promotional attractions the town had to offer, but so far for Komatsu there had been a few attractions that were more than what he would called relaxing.

"…I need a break" The Chef hung limp against the man. "…Toriko-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to try going to an Aroma bar? I heard from our lodge owner that it'd really good for relaxation." The boy was more than willing to try anything for a bit of relaxation.

"Is that so? Then let's check it out! I've actually visited a one in Gourmet City a few times in the past, it's a nice experience for those with a weary mind."

"…Toriko-san, when do you ever feel weary minded?"

"I don't, but I suppose if I did, sitting in a room with relaxing fragrances can be very helpful."

Toriko lifted his partner off his shoulder and stood the boy on his feet. Komatsu took a few slow steps making sure he wasn't feeling weak in the legs.

"Ah, are those fragrances like the ones from Rin's Fragrance Gauntlets?" The chef had never been to an Aroma bar before and it had somewhat peaked his interest given that all the 'relaxing' attractions today were not so very relaxing at all. Hopefully this one would be a bit different.

"You could say that, yes, but these are specific scents meant for humans to inhale. It would be a troublesome if we all inhaled beast spray. Heh"

"Oh… I've never been inside an Aroma bar, I wonder what it looks like!"

"It's pretty much like a sauna room, but instead of heat you'll have a certain kind of fragrance pumped in. There should be a multitude of mini rooms/stalls with different type of fragrances to pick from, so we'll see when we get there"

"I'm kinda excited… but I don't want to get my hopes up incase it's actually some type of wild ride" The Chef glowered thinking of the possibility the Aroma bar could actually be a mislead like the pervious ride; instead of Komatsu enjoying the so called 'tranquil river slide', they were faced with a massive 178ft tall waterslide, least expecting it to be so wild when they read about it in a flyer.

"You survived them all didn't you? Didn't you feel a bit of tranquility after you got off? Ahaha, don't worry well find you a good fragrance room when we get there."

"Hai Toriko-san…" The chef couldn't help but walk with a slump to their next destination.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived they were amazed to find that the bar they were looking for looked so much more like a high class hotel than anything. But of course, given that the so called 'relaxing promotional attractions' they had all visited today had been quite the very opposite, the two were already used to the misleading sites, or well, Toriko was.<p>

Komatsu gawked up at the tower his eyes bulging up at the skyscraper of a bar, "EHHHHHH?! IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE A 'BAR'?!"

Toriko could only laugh he gazed up at the building with hands resting on his hips, "Well ain't this something? There must be at least 50 floors!" The Bishokuya didn't hesitate to make his way in as he left his partner to stare away at the building.

"What kind of bar is a whole build?! Urg, the things in this town can be so off." The Chef squinted his eyes as the sunlight casted a glare on the mirror surfaced building. "Mhm… I bet the inside has a rollercoaster or something…"

Komatsu caught glimpse of Toriko entering through the doubles doors or the building. The Chef couldn't help but pout as he quickly followed behind the man. '_There better not be something scary inside…_'

Once again Komatsu was shocked. The inside of the building was surprising similar to any standard 1st star hotel. Despite the outside looking as if it was a luxury hotel, the inside was a whole different story. The carpet was red, rugged, barely decent, and in need of a vacuum. The walls were a sickly tan color that was in need of a paint over, and there weren't any furniture or display items anywhere. The chef felt a wave of unease as he watched a cocoaroach scurry across the floor. _'What a twist... nice on the outside, dirty on the inside.'_

"Oi Komatsu, come here for a second!" Toriko was leaned over a counter with a blonde receptionist.

Komatsu hurried over taking note of a brown box the woman put out onto the counter.

"Alright Sir's, all you need to do is pick one bottle each from the box and your room will be set at your desired fragrance."

Komatsu peered into the box questioning the names attached the small bottles. Grabbing one that read 'Hidden Moon', the boy looked around the bottle examining the case wondering why there wasn't a description labeled with it. The chef couldn't help but try opening cap, causing the receptionist to stop him.

"I'm sorry Sir, you cannot open that here. If you wish to test your fragrance you can pick this bottle as your desired fragrance."

Komatsu stared at the Receptionist before glancing up at Toriko with a concerned expression.

"It's a special they're having right now, if you try out two anonymous fragrances, you get one half off." The chef nodded slowly at Toriko's words.

"Yes Sir, and if you find that you weren't fully satisfied with either one of your anonymous fragrances, we will provide a full refund and additional credit payment for the second fragrance. We believe our customers are entitled to receive a full payment back in they aren't truly satisfied." The woman proudly pushed the box closer towards to the two.

Toriko reached down into the box grabbing a bottle with a red fancy label reading, 'No Restrictions". The Chef couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the girly looking bottle being held by such a man like his partner. Toriko smiled at Komatsu, knowing that the 'girly looking bottle' was going to give the Chef more than just something to giggle at later on.

"Oh my my, you two are in for a fancy treat. Please follow me."

The receptionist put the box back under the counter and grabbed a key card hanging off the wall before leading the two men into a different room.

As if the room had been newly refurbished, the only thing that looked as if it had been unpacked was a singled paneled bookshelf filled with old books. The blonde walked towards the book shelf sliding the key card between two plain books as if she was swiping the card. On the opposite of the room the wall spilt open revealing to them all to a fancy looking elevator. She pushed the up button and began speaking to them in an instructional tone,

"You will be going to the third floor and to the last room on the left. The room is yours for the next 4 hours- you may use it to your heart's content." The woman glanced at the two men blatantly, "Also, please refrain from opening your door while all fragrance bottles are open. If there are any questions or concerns there is a white help button located by the light switch. Aright you two, please enjoy."

The receptionist turned to make her leave but couldn't help herself eyeing out Toriko's body out as the two entered the elevator. '_Lucky, little boy _'

"Toriko-san… this room looks just like a hotel room" The Chef sat himself in the middle of a king sized bed fumbling with his bottle.

"It does, doesn't it? Maybe the bottles will make the room change" The Bishokuya looked around the room before sitting himself on the edge of the bed. "Why don't we try opening our bottles?"

Komatsu looked down at his bottle and attempted to pull at the cap, he frowned when he noticed the top had barely budged. "It's not coming off easy… " Continually pulling at the cover, his hands became moist preventing him from getting a tight grip on the top. Eventually he crawled over to Toriko, passing him the bottle. "…Please? I can't, um... open it" The Chef couldn't help but shy away due to his lack of strength. Toriko smirked at the boy telling him to get comfortable before he pulled off the top.

A white mist seeped its way out of the bottle coming out in a steady flow. The Chef watched in awe as the room slowly became covered in a thick white fog.

"Uwaaaa…" The boy couldn't help but inhale some of the white miasma as he started to feel undeniably relaxed. His lids began to droop, and he couldn't fight off the urge to lay himself down. Komatsu was more than ready to fall asleep.

"Torikoooo-sannnnn… did you open your fragrance set?"

"Yes, I just did"

"Does yours have a smell? Or is it doing something? This fog is so thick, I can't see a thing… but… is so relaxing." The boy attempted lifted his head to look at man but his body was shushing him to stay till and enjoy the comfort of the mist.

"Toooriko-san" The boy moaned out, "What's yours doing?"

"You should see for yourself…" Komatsu felt the bigger man shift himself as the bed creaked.

Despite not wanting to move, the boy managed to peak his head up taking note that Toriko's bottle was placed right next to his side. He drowsily moved himself into a cross legged sitting position as he took hold of the pretty bottle.

''_No Restrictions'… it sound a little odd for a girly looking bottle'_ The Chef took a whiff of the fragrance. '_It doesn't have a smell… or is it empty?_' He shook the bottle but dropped it due to his current lazy state.

A water like liquid ended up on his shirt and all over his pants as the boy picked up the leaking bottle from his lap. "Oh" Komatsu looked down at himself taking note that he looked as if he wet himself.

Taking hold of the now empty bottle, the boy waved his other hand in the white fog, trying to see his partner.

"Um... Toriko-san? I accidently spilt all of your fragrance on my clothes" Komatsu looked down at himself realizing the damp area had already dried out. "Oh wow! It's spilt on my shirt and pant, but it dried out already!" The chef laughed, but paused when he thought he heard Toriko groan.

"Toriko-san?"

"Mhm? That's good Komatsu… Why don't you lay down on your stomach? I want to do something for you"

"Ah… okay" The boy laid himself back down and flipped on to his stomach, he turned his head back to finally see Toriko somewhat hidden in the fog.

"This fragrance, 'Hidden Moon', is really relaxing... It makes sense with its name… Though I suppose it would be even nicer if we were outside using this. Maybe camping in the forest with the moonlight shining down, ahaha." The Chef smiled back at the foggy outline of Toriko before resting his face down into the bed.

"I agree… maybe well be able to take these two fragrances home before we leave this place"

"...ah, but your fragrance doesn't seem like it does anything Toriko-san. It doesn't have a smell and I, um… -I kinda think its water."

"Really? I feel pretty relaxed, though you might be right… or maybe you just have to wait for the effects to kick in"

"Effects?... What kind of effects?"

"You'll just have to wait in see. I can't really say I know myself"

"Ah, okay… I just hope it makes me feel good" He heard Toriko chuckle and felt his partner shift himself again.

"You'll feel good… don't worry. Hey, how about I give you a massage? You know the other Heavenly Kings always killed each other for a massage from me"

The Chef felt a sudden surge of warmth wash over his body as he thought about his earlier escapade in morning. "..I-is that so?"

"Mhm hmm" The Heavenly King moved himself on top of the little Chef, resting his knees on each side of the boy never resting his weight on him. He grabbed Komatsu's arms and placed them by his head before he pulled of the boy's shirt in one tug. He quickly removed his shorts also revealing his white undies.

"Um, Toriko-san… you could of asked me to take if off"

"No, just relax and close your eyes."

The bigger man glazed down at his partner's body and couldn't help but bite his lips. He gently place his hands on the boy's shoulders, working his thumbs in circles as he pressed away at any remaining tension.

Komatsu suppressed a moan wondering why he suddenly felt the same waves of warmth flow through his body. He didn't mind it but, he couldn't understand why this feeling reminded him so much of his perverted sensual examining earlier. He had dismissed as a cause from the Onsen and had properly rehydrated himself with fluids, so he knew that he wasn't overheated anymore. The chef could only question himself till he felt Toriko's hand gentle brush against his sides causing him to let out a subtle moan as a shiver when up his spine.

'_Ohhh god that felt good. The felt too good... and really warm... It's making me really warm'_ The Chef felt as if his body was being covered by a warm blanket and Toriko's hand were simply tucking him in.

The Heavenly King watched Komatsu's expressions as he release his own pheromones into the air. He continued to massage the boy as his hands venture all over his small back.

"Ahhhh." Komatsu squirmed as he realized his body was getting hotter. 'Why is it getting so hot in here…?' He let out another moan as he realized that Toriko's touch was also feeling more pleasurable than a few seconds ago. The man's hands slid up and down his back leaving a tingling sensation, Komatsu cold only squirm at his partners touch.

"T-t-t-oriko-san, uwaaa!"

The Bishokuya had started rubbing the back of his thighs slipping between his inner thighs from time to time making Komatsu bite down on his lip. '_Oh, god, it feels so good…_' A spark of arousal started to build up in the boy's lower half as Toriko rubbed away at his thighs. '_I need to tell him to stop. I need to tell him to sto-_'

"Ohhhhh, Toriko-san!" Toriko had quickly ran his hands up the Chef's thighs and up past his buttocks, rubbing against his fleshly cheeks quickly, but enough for the boy too fell the sensation of his cheeks being grouped. Komatsu's bottom tingled greatly with a pleasure warm sensation going to his crotch.

"Mhm?" The Bishokuya moved his hands back up to his shoulders before sliding them down to his mid-back, pressing his fingertips into the soft flesh circularly.

"N-n-nothin-g-g" Komatsu buried his face into the bed hiding his flushed face. '_I can't tell him to stop… it feels so good... a-and- and-d-d, I'm getting excited by this_' Below the boy was a semi hard erection slowly growing against the bed. '_I can't stop myself from getting excited… this is so embarrassing!_'

"Oi Komatsu, do you want to flip you over yet?"

The Chef tensed up immediately, '_oh god, oh god, oh god, no no no!_' He hastily shook his head as he blurted out a bunch of non-sense. "NO! N-no-no… I li-i-ke this side… Um… please continue"

"Oh? Okay, whatever makes you feel good" The bigger male responded coolly.

Komatsu could only scream to himself as he realized he should have told him to stop. The amount of tension he started to feel built up in his lower region was making him feel helpless and the surge of heat he felt all over his body wasn't helping.

He tried focusing his attention to the color of the bed covers below him but failed miserably as Toriko hands strung back into action running across his back tenderly. He suddenly thought of the 'thing' that ran across his back earlier before they rode down the water slide. Komatsu breath hitched as the thought went straight to his crotch.

Toriko stared down hungrily at the Chef as the smell of the boy's arousal levels were strong in the air. He felt his own excitement swell up as he caught glimpse of the boy's flustered face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do the other side yet?"

"N-no…"

He knew almost too well that Komatsu was buying time to calm his body down, but Toriko had no plans to let the boy's excitement die out… the smell of his Chef's arousal was just too good!

Komatsu's hands clenched the covers under him as he tried to ignore the pleasurable feeling coming from Toriko's hands. Despite being almost three times his size and somewhat of a brute, Toriko was being extremely gentle. The man had been tenderly touching him the whole time and Komatsu would have expressed his amazement if he had control over his body.

He suppressed another moan has Toriko began to massage his lower back. His hands where firmly holding his love handles while softly rocking the boys hips as his thumbs worked away at his flesh. Komatsu felt his erection press, and then unpress against the bed causing a pleasurable friction.

Toriko's movements sped up as he moves his hands an inch lower touching the base of the Chefs butt. The smell of Komatsu's excitement was heavy and Toriko knew it would be impossible for the boy to ignore his current pleasure now.

"Komatsu? Does this hurt?" Toriko couldn't help but grin as he faked his vocal concern. He then nearly laughed when the Chef could only shake his head as he caught site of Komatsu biting down on his lips.

"Alright then"

The little Chef was in a world of pleasure as Toriko rocked his hips against the bed, pressing his erection against the bed over and over again. He felt his cock straining against the mattress and his weight as he laid on his stomach, Komatsu let out a soft whimper feeling that he was now fully erect.

'_God… hot... so hot… horny…_'

It was almost impossible for the Chef to think as waves of heat and pleasure was coursing through his body.

"Ahhhhh" The Chef couldn't help but moan as Toriko's hands picked up the paste and his thumbs worked the lower half of his body pushing down more pressure against him. His erection was smashed against the mattress and then freed, and then mashed against the mattress again and freed again. The little Chef's eyes began to water as he heard himself moaning out loud.

"Ahhh, it feels so good..!"

"I know Komatsu" The Bishokuya grinned as he looked down at the boy. Komatsu had started to thrust his own hips into the bed, as a desperate attempt to relieve himself. The Bishokuya slowly released his hands from the boy.

The image before him was almost strong enough to provoke him into devouring the boy, but he knew well enough there would be more opportunities like this.

Toriko stared hard at the boy as he no longer touched Komatsu, he simply watched- feeling his sexual desire grow as the Chef trusted into the mattress, gripping the cover below him as he moaned and whimpered at the pleasurable friction it gave him.

The Chef's eyes were shut tight, yet tears still managing their way down his face as he fucked the mattress. He was unaware Toriko was no longer touching him, but he felt more than embarrassed for becoming so excited by his partner.

With the thought of Toriko's cock brushing against his back earlier today, the Chef had unconsciously started moaning Toriko's name, imagining that his partners cock was brushing against him again.

"Toriko, Toriko, T-torikoo-sannn, ahhhhh"

The Bishokuya reached down to his own cock and gripped it tightly, '_Fuck Komatsu…_', his erection strained against his orange board shorts almost tearing the seams.

Komatsu's movements were desperate as his body rocked wildly, his little body couldn't get enough of the mattress below him.

Toriko couldn't hold himself back anymore as leaned into Komatsu. His hard strained cock twitched he placed it close to the boy's bottom almost feeling the heat rub off on to him. He almost pressed his cock again the boy's body, till the room began to flash a blinking red.

'Well… looks like someone's causing trouble near the city' Toriko leaned away from Komatsu glancing around as all of the fog cleared up immediately. His senses when on full alert as felt something coming. He jumped back out of the bed and quickly wrapped his shirt around his face.

From the corners of the room, the air vents released a gray smoke which quickly consumed the room.

Komatsu, unware of what is happening, continued to grind himself into the mattress till he inhaled the new fragrance. The boy's body slowly stopped moving and slumped against the bed. The vents stopped pumping out smoke and Toriko waited for the room to clear up.

Toriko picked up Komatsu's clothing as he headed over to the bed. He grabbed the unconscious boy by leg, sliding him closer to himself. He couldn't help but smirked as flipped the boy on his back and saw his cute erection still strained against his penguin printed underwear. Toriko took a deep breathe in as the smell of Komatsu's arousal infatuated the air.

The Heavenly King grinned as he took notice of the huge wet spot on the Chefs undies. He quickly found himself hovering over the boys strained cock, nearly drooling as the smells was almost overpowering up close.

Inhaling deeply before moving his face away from the boy's crotch, Toriko proceeded to dressing Komatsu and tucking him into bed. Despite his strong urge to devour the little boy, he had an even stronger urge to go destroy whoever had caused the city to go to sleep and disturbed his play time with Komatsu.

Toriko had remembered Saiseiya Teppei telling him about the Town's know out procedures.

Within the Country of healing, whenever the town is threatened by an outside force, majority of the town's healing facilities will release a strong sleeping gas to prevent mass panic within its citizens while allowing the residential Saiseiya's to fight more freely. Given that majority of those who come to visit the healing country are injured or elderly, those who are inside and under care intensive can peacefully snooze away without worry.

"Toriko-san… Ahhhh…" The boy moaned quietly in deep sleep.

Toriko couldn't help but laugh as he made his way to the door.

"Komatsu, I'll be right back!" He grinned looking back at Komatsu before stepping out the door, "Sweet dreams".

His grin quickly dropped as he thought about the asshole who interrupted their play time. He sighed as he headed to the elevator. 'Komatsu, don't you get soft before I come back'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Well... I felt myself get just a little excited writing this. Haha, please stick around for the next chapter coming up soon! I update weekly. The first chapter was updated on Thursday, and now its Wednesday night... I'm a few hours early, woot! Later guys!<strong>


	3. A Chef's Needs

**Hello loves!**

**Well.. sometimes I can't help but have our little Chef say few bad words.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Someone once said…<p>

There are mountains made of rich chocolate that erupt every day,

creating rivers of sweet and bitter chocolate,

…ChocoMounts!

That there are geysers that gush out frizzy melon soda,

staying perfectly cool all year round,

…Melonsyers!

The world is in the Gourmet Age.

The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes.

* * *

><p>After having to stop his sensual escapade, Toriko had been more than ready to destroy whoever had cause this interruption. He impatiently strolled around town- mumbling profanities while glaring at bypassing citizens till he found a 16 ton Devil Crocodile eating away at a Cherry Jellomobile*. Amongst the mighty Croc were a few local Saiseiyas attempting to gain the feasting reptile's attention.<p>

Toriko looked around their surroundings and sighed deeply; the buildings all around them were intensive care units/clinics and startling the Croc wasn't in the town's best interest… unless he was doing the startling.

The Heavenly king sprinted towards the reptile grabbing its bulky tail with both hands. He shook his head disapproving mumbling that the Croc's meat wasn't edible nor tasty.

With both hands on the tail, Toriko held him with a tight grip and threw the reptile towards distant the mountains. The Crocodile flew like a shooting start, and the Saiseiya's stood shocked- eyes bulging out of their sockets. The Heavenly king made his way back to his partner, contempt that the Croc wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Toriko gazed down at the sleeping chef blatantly disappointed. Despite coming back to the room within the remainder of their 4 hour limit, the scent of Komatsu's arousal no longer lingered in the air. He stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips wondering whether or not he should wake up the little fellow.<p>

"…Komatsu, wake up" His knees softly bumped against the bed's mattress attempting to stir the Chef awake.

"Mhphm…" The boy continued to snooze on as he mumbled nonsense.

"Oi." Toriko bumped his knees against the bed again this time getting more of a reaction from the sleeping boy.

"Awaaa…" Komatsu let out a sublet whine as he shifted onto his side. Toriko smirked to himself as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. _'…dreaming like a baby. He better be having good dreams_' His hands ran through his hair as he thought about their earlier escapade,

'_T-t-t-oriko-san, uwaaa!'_

'_Ahhh, it feels so good…!' _

'_Toriko, Toriko, T-torikoo-sannn, ahhhhh' _

A sudden realization dawned on him that his sweet Chef, his innocent Chef, his little Chef... had finally been under his mercy for the very first time. He had finally sexually enticed the boy with tender touches and fragrances, getting him riled up to the point of needing to fuck the mattress below him at all costs. Toriko inhaled heavily, as the smell of his own arousal began to taint the air.

'_Ahhhh.'_

'_Ohhhhh, Toriko-san!'_

_** '**__God you feel so good…'_

A low grunt escaped his lips as he had unconsciously started rubbing the palm of his hands against the slight strain in his pants. The thought of Komatsu's hips rocking into the mattress was becoming more than arousing.

_ 'God you feel so good…'_

The Heavenly king gripped his dick hard as the Chef's voice rang though his head, he couldn't help but grit his teeth in subtle pain. If he became fully erect now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from devouring the poor sleeping boy.

'_**God you feel so good…'**_

Images of Komatsu's flustered needy face invaded his vision as his grip on his semi-hard erection lower abdomen muscles tensed as his dick attempted to go grow bigger under his vice grip.

Toriko looked back at the boy who was still sleeping soundly.

The chef would be more than easy to seduce, given that he had been so easily aroused from minor mental and physical contact. If he decided to excite the boy right at this moment, he'd release his pheromones into the air putting the Chef into another state of unconscious lust; but despite this being a good opportunity to entice the boy into becoming aroused again, he knew there were many more occasions that would soon be available.

With a weary sigh he released his grip from his cock and laid on his back. With his blood flowing in and out his erection freely, he stared at the ceiling allowing his sexual thoughts to fade away. His erection slowly went limp as he began to think of possible things to do for the remainder of the day.

From the rollercoasters to water slides, they had done a numerous amount of things earlier and it showed clearly on Komatsu's face as the boy slept peacefully besides him. Toriko turned his head to look at his partners sleeping face, it was almost impossible to not smile as he mentally called him, 'adorable'.

In his sleep, the Chef never failed to look adorable, well… at least to Toriko.

"Awuaaaa" Komatsu's brows bunched together leaving a troubled expression on his sleeping face. The boy shifted on to his back and then return to his positon on his side as he mumbled Toriko's name.

"Uwaaa… Toriko…"

Toriko stared at the Chef, grinning ear to ear as he smelt a bit of excitement radiating off the boy. A heavy breathe escaped his lips as the Chef shifted himself again this time laying one arm out allowing it to unconsciously brush up against Toriko's chest.

"Tor..iko…"

As the smell of the boy's arousal was truly eminent in the air, Toriko felt joyed that he had managed to plant a sexual image of him into Komatsu's mind. He was very pleased, but his expression fell into a cautious stare as he didn't want his dick to be invoked again.

"Komatsu, wake up"

"Ahhhhh…" The Chef moaned, parting his lips as his tongue slipped out. His pink tongue ran across the bottom of his lip lapping it as if it were coated with the yummiest frosting. The Chefs hands brushed up against his chest, palm again his nipple.

'_...and I'm waking him up'_

The Bishokuya highly doubted the boy wanted to be woken by his dick jammed into his ass, and though the thought was more than arousing, he could wait.

"Komatsu"

"…"

"Komatsu, Granny Setsuno will be here in five minutes"

The boy shot up like a rocket, "Wha..? I gotta get ready… and prepare some dishes-" An expression of confusion crossed the boy's face, "Wait… where are… we?"

"This is fragrance room" Toriko couldn't help but grin as he got off the bed and stretched his arms up and over his head. "Hey, I'm going to return our bottles. It's a few minutes before our times up here and I'm tired of being in this room. I'll meet you downstairs" The Bishokuya made his way out of the door and down towards the elevator. He figured that leaving the boy to cool down alone would be easier than torturing himself to stay civilized as he smelt Komatsu's arousal.

Komatsu sat on the bed feeling a bit largish, "Returning the bottles, mhm…" He rubbed at his eyes while making lazy movements towards the edge of the bed. Glancing around the room for a clock, the Chef paused slightly taken back at the displayed time, "Has it really been four hours already?"

'_Well… time sure does fly when you're being touched by…'_ A pang of despair shocked his mind as a sudden rush of heat went straight to his groin. Komatsu cried out as he fell off the bed, his hands immediately covering his face as he remembered what he had done earlier.

"OH MY GOD!" The Chef breathed out heavily as he screamed at himself. "I did not… I did not do that!"

Images of his hips being thrusted into the mattress made him flush a bright red, '_WHAT?!_' His body had suddenly felt so hot and needy earlier causing him to hump the mattress. The poor mattress had become a victim to his lust frenzy. He really couldn't deny or accept the fact that the mattress was now owned by him. "For the love of food! WHAT HAVE I DONE!? And in front of Toriko-san!" He cringed as he also thought of his morning escapade with Toriko's back, sensually touching it like a little horny school girl.

Komatsu panicked as he tried to rationalize the two.

'_I must have not drank enough water!_' The Chef quickly got onto his feet as he glanced around the room for a sink or water in general. '_Water, water, water…'_ He gripped the edge his shorts as he spotted a sink. Making haste, he nearly ran to the opposite of the room placing his head underneath the water facet.

Cool water splashed onto his face and into his mouth. Komatsu drank steadily as he tried to figure out his sudden urges of lust that provoked him today, '_I'm sure I rehydrated enough… I'm sure of it! Why am I feeling like this again?! Gahhhh, maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe, I didn't drink as much as I needed.' _The Chef swallowed water like a mad man as mentally spoke to himself, _'Good god, what has gotten into me? Getting all turned on by a Toriko's massage… getting all turned on by Toriko._' Turning off the facet, he gulped down a mouth full of water feeling a bit of it dribbled down his chin.

Komatsu gripped the end of his shirt and wiped his hands, he looked down at his feet as water dripped from his chin to the floor. '_… I was turned on by Toriko's touch. He turned me on… Oh gosh, his massage, his touch, it… it got me all excited'. _

The boy wiped his face with his shirt as he felt even more unclear about the whole situation, '_…and then I fell asleep?_'

With his shirt in hand, his brows bunched together as he stared at the drops of water on the floor. '_My fragrance was misty and relaxing… while Toriko's made me sleepy and e-ex-cited? Whaaa… no no… I was excited earlier this morning when I woke up…_' His brow twitched, '_For the love of food, was it possibly a dream?' _

The boy clenched the shirt in his hand as it dawned on him that he was wearing his clothes. He had recalled Toriko removing his clothes leaving him in his undies for the massage, and he was dressed, unless Toriko dressed him? Komatsu shook his head knowing that it'd be impossible for his partner to dress him without waking him. '_It was a dream… God, for a dream it was so realistic!_' A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he felt more at ease, though his fingers kept his grip on his shirt. '_I don't think I could live with myself if it wasn't a dream…_' He glanced at the mattress mentally apologizing to it. '_Though it's a dream probably resulting from his my morning incident… and that was probably from spending too much time from the Onsen…'_

"Aurahhhhh- stupid Onsen!" Komatsu gave the room a final glance before making his way out of the room. _'…Even though it was a dream, I'm going to have to ask Toriko about it…_' A blush rose to his cheeks as he bit his bottom lip, '_Okay... maybe not ask him about everything'_.

Komatsu walked toward the elevator and waited for the ride down.

* * *

><p>The blonde receptionist leaned over the counter with both elbows propped up on the table. She rested her head in her hands as she smiled seductively at Toriko. It's not every day one of the heavenly kings walk in as a customer.<p>

"Oh yes Sir, absolutely no problem. Is there anything else you want? I'd be _more than willing _to help you with anything you need tending to" The woman pouted her lips while squeezing her chest together to make the most seductive aura she could manage.

Toriko grinned as he leaned forward whispering something into her ear. A single eyebrow rose as her cheeks slightly flushed a light pink; she nodded and went under the counter to grab a fragrance bottle.

"Please do have this Sir… and don't be afraid to come back and ask for more, just tell whoever happens to be here that _'Yuri_' said you could"

She handed him the same 'No Restrictions' fragrance bottle and bit her lip as Toriko turned away, her eyes glazing up and down his muscular body without an ounce of shame.

"Please come back at any time!"

The Bishokuya turned around and gave her a wink as he walked through and out the double doors. Pleased with receiving the free bottle, he chuckled to himself as he placed it safely in his front pocket.

Soon after Komatsu exited through the double doors and followed after him.

"Toriko-san! U-um… Did you... uh, have fun?" The Chef walked behind the big man fidgeting with the bottom his shirt.

Toriko looked back at the boy and stared at him nonchalantly, "Hmmm? Have fun?"

"Yes... in the room, ah, the fragrance room." Komatsu looked down at his hands and then back up at Toriko, staring hard at the man's chest. "I was sleeping the whole time, wasn't I? It must have been boring… unless you went to sleep also"

The Heavenly king smiled as he gestured for the boy to walk next to him, "Nah, it wasn't boring." He smiled as Komatsu looked up at him with a glowing relieved expression. "You know, you went to sleep the second the bottle opened. The fragrance was probably too strong for you"

Komatsu smiled and starched his head, "Really? Ahaha, it was relaxing though"

"Hm. You slept like a baby, Komatsu! Maybe it was too relaxing… Also, you were making funny noises in your sleep did you have a good dream? Eh, I suppose you did with the help of my fragrance"

"Funny noises?! Don't joke Toriko, I had a weird dream… um… Wait. What do you mean your bottle helped?"

Toriko grinned as he led them towards the center of town, he spoke casually carefully choosing his words, "My fragrance helps people dream of things they secretly want or wish for, heh. It pretty much allows you to dream out whatever you truly want. Sadly, your fragrance wasn't strong enough to knock me even with my strong sense of smell, so I just laid down next to you and thought of things to do for now" He looked down at Komatsu's flustered face making his grin widened hard through the suave lies he told the little Chef.

If, by chance, Komatsu knew that he had really tried to fuck a mattress, he'd probably never leave the room to begin with. The boy would die of embarrassment, and that would be it. But, since he managed to leave the room the boy must obviously think it was all just a dream or, well, convinced himself it was a dream.

"What did you dream about Komatsu?" He asked as he took a whiff of the air. '_Someone's cooking something amazing…_' The smell of stir-fried noodles was light but enough for him to tell which direction to walk in.

"…Ah. I actually don't remember." The Chef paused as if to indicate he was thinking hard, "Hahaha, funny huh? I wish I could remember"

As the boy jadedly smiled at Toriko, he mentally screamed at himself no longer able to process everything that has happened today, '_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE JELLO. WHAT THHEEEEE FRIGGIN HECK?! I WISH I DIDN'T REMEMBER!'_ Komatsu smiled at Toriko once again slowly drifting behind him.

"Man it sucks you don't remember… what if you discovered something you didn't know about yourself? Hahaha that would be a bummer Komatsu!"

'_YOU ASSHOLE. YEAH- I DISCOVERED I WANT TO BE TOUCHED BY YOU! YOU BIG DICKED GLUTTONUS BISHOKUYA! YOUR FRAGANCE SHOWS PEOPLEWHAT THEY WANT IN THERE DREAMS?! ITS WRONG!'_

"Haha, aw… I know, maybe I'll remember it soon"

"Well, tell me if you remember! I want to help you make it come true." The Bishokuya nodded at his own statement, "You are my partner, ya know? I gotta take care of you!"

'_HOW CAN I POSSIBILY LET YOU KNOW? HUH?! And you wanna make it come true? Can take of my NEEDS, which is YOU!? Oh god…'_

"Hai Toriko-san"

The Chef was more than hysterical as he continued to mentally scream at himself, _'…secretly, I want Toriko-san, or maybe I secretly want to be touched? Ahhh, why did I have to have that type of lewd dream?! I don't think I've ever had a dream like that before… nor have I ever looked at Toriko-san like that! Oh gosh… expect for this morning… Do I really want that from Toriko-san? _"

He caught up with Toriko and shot a quick glance at the man's face, his glance became an awkward stare as he saw that the man was drooling.

Komatsu sighed, _'…I am just overheated and the Onsen is responsible for this! Yep, overheated indeed… dehydrated… ' _It was harder to dismiss his behavior given that he had so clearly remembered his dream along with its raw feelings and needs.

Blaming the Onsen made him feel more assured, giving him a piece of mind that he wasn't really interested in his partner, nor the same sex. He had very little intimate experiences, all of them being hugging, holding hands, and minor pecks on the cheek or forehead.

With his nonexistent sex life, the boy had never been put into any situations odd situations like he did today. It was only natural that he would panic and scream at himself.

Toriko stopped walking and Komatsu stopped with him, the two stood in front of a homey Japanese styled Okonomiyaki stand.

"How about some Okonomiyaki, Komatsu?" The bigger man asked though pools of drool dribbling down his throat.

"Ahaha, hai Toriko-san" He couldn't help but laugh at his partner's appetite for food.

* * *

><p>The two partners sat across from each other smiling as a waiter brought over their cooking supplies. The restaurant they now dined in was a self-serve styled dine-in, meaning the two would create majority of their meals on sizzling hot plate, ordering more ingredients when needed.<p>

They watched in awe as bowls of heavy batter, pork, eggs, cheese, vegetables, mayonnaise, and many more sauces piled onto their table.

'Okonomiyaki, mhm?... I don't think I've had this in a while' The Chef had decided to not think about his dream or the fragrance room in general, to save himself from the possible psychological damage he'd get. The possibility that you want to get fucked by your same sex partner was not something Komatsu could mentally or physically accept.

Komatsu reached for the thick buttery batter and poured two thick layer onto the hot plate between them, he hummed in approval as the batter sizzled softly.

"Toriko-san, which toppings do you want to try first?"

The Bishokuya looked at the ingredients grinned, "Which one do you think would taste best?"

"Mhm… the pork, with eggs, and a bit of green onions would make good mix. Do you want you want to try that one?"

"Yeah, mannn, that sounds good!"

Komatsu sprinkled a bit of each ingredients into the two hotcakes, he inhaled the fresh scent raising batter as he flipped them over.

"Uwaaa, they smell good!" The boy couldn't help but smile as the smell of light pork and eggs surrounded them. Toriko nodded as his dribble of drool started to resemble a waterfall of drool.

"Ko…ma…tsu…" The man gurgled through saliva unable to control his inner appetite from a raising.

"Bwhahaha, wait Toriko-san wait! It's almost done… just a few more seconds!" The boy took his scrapper and cut into one hotcake checking to see if they had cooked fully.

"Alrighty! It's done!"

Toriko wiped the drool from his chin as Komatsu placed the Okonomiyaki on his plate. Bringing has hands together in a prayer position he gave thanks for his meal.

"We give thanks to all the ingredients in the world… Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!"

The two ate there meal in delight not knowing the sun had already settled down. The Chef had called it quits and gave thanks again as he put down his chopsticks. He watched Toriko stuff his mouth eating all the pre-made ones he created before he became full.

"Wahhhh, Toriko-san, do you even taste it?"

"Mhm- Yess-hmhm, its goodhm!"

'_How can you even speak with your mouth that full?!_' Komatsu rubbed the back of his head questioning the extend of Toriko's food related abilities. The man could still speak with a mouth full of food, he could eat an island and still have room for desert, and his weight never seemed to fluctuant. '_Ahhh the wonders of Toriko-san's anatomy'_

"Komatsu, is there anything you want to do after this? We've had one hell of a day so far… is there something else you want to see, or do?" The heavenly king rested his chopsticks down and looked at the boy.

"Um… I'm kinda tired. I mean, I know I napped just an hour ago at the Fragrance Bar, but I think all those rides from earlier really took a toll on me…" Komatsu smiled apologetically as spoke, "…and after eating this meal, I kind of wanna just shower up and go to sleep"

"Eh? That's fine. You know… they say that if you're sleeping sleep after a big meal-" The Bishokuya raised his hand signaling for the check, "-it probably means you had a good meal!"

"Let's head back to the lodge Komatsu"

Komatsu giggled as he nodded, "Hai hai Toriko-san".

* * *

><p>Toriko and Komatsu returned to their lodge with happy stomachs. The owner of the lodge chit chatted with them for a while, praising the two for trying out the town's attractions and restaurants. Apparently its not everyday people ride the 'Tranquil' waterslide for relaxation.<p>

Toriko mentioned they had visited the Fragrance Bar and slept there the whole time. Komatsu fumed red as he listened to Toriko explain why they had such odd fragrances to indulge in. The little chef was especially embarrassed when Toriko joked about how Komatsu made noises in his sleep. The owner shared a few of his own laughed and eventually excused himself back to his nightly duties. The two shortly returned to their own room after they watched the owner make his leave.

As they entered their room, Komatsu immediately hoped into the shower off to prevent himself from falling sleep. It had been a long day and the Chef was more than just physically exhausted with the amount of things he'd experience earlier.

"Ahhhhh, this hot water feels good!" Stretching his arms up towards the hanging shower head, the Chef moaned in delight as his body got drenched by the hot water.

'_Nothing like hot water to watch away your worries… Gosh it feels good!'_ Komatsu grabbed a bar of soap and began lathering it against a wet cloth. He smiled taking notice that the soap smelt of sweet strawberries. _'It smells so nice… I wonder if the owner personally picked out this soap' _

The boy lathered his body while singing some catchy tune he heard back at the Onokomiyaki restaurant, "Whoa whoa whoa ume okue, whoa whoa whoa"

A subtle knock on the door.

"Oi, Komatsu, don't stay in there too long if the waters hot, okay? You'll overheat!"

"Toriko-san, I'm not a kid!" Komatsu answered back, his face flushed at the thought of what he would imagine next if he overheated again. Lathering away, the boy gently wiped his soapy wash cloth over his groin region accidently getting soap all over his private.

"Uh no" He grabbed the shower head and sprayed his cock with the hot water. Komatsu had sensitive skin, and his penis happen to be even more than sensitive to soap. Ever since he was little he'd find that his skin would form a rash in some areas if he didn't use a gentle soap branch during a wash. Taking caution, he used his free hand to gently rub away the soap suds on his cock.

'_This feels kind of good...'_

For some odd reason, the feeling of the water steaming down on his cock gave him a subtle pleasurable. It was an unfamiliar that that had him feel a bit naughty as he adjusted shower head to be set on jet stream, aiming the shower head directly on the head of his cock. His breathe hitched as his felt an indescribable pleasure douse his cock.

"Oh gosh…"

Almost as an indication that he was going to masturbate right now, the boy gave his penis a slight squeeze before he began to slowly stroke himself with one hand while the other held the shower head steady over his cock. The jet stream was powerful against the head of his cock. '_This feels so good… the water feels really good…'_

"Uwaaaa" He let out a soft moan as the constant pressure of dousing water made his cock begin to pulse all around; his skin became more and more sensitive with every slow stroke he did with his free hand.

Focusing on the pleasure Komatsu no longer needed to stroke himself as the shower head felt pleasurable enough on his erection. He used his free hand to play with his nipples that had gotten hard from the lack of warmth no longer provided from the water. With one nipple between his fingers, he tweaked it softly causing him to feel a stronger wave of arousal in his groin.

'_God… I don't think it's ever felt so good'_

Masturbation was not something the Chef had commonly done for a guy his age. He had pleasured his self once in a month, or a few, giving into watching a few porn videos or a naughty magazine, but that was only because he had to, not because he wanted to.

In school he had learned that masturbation was healthy part of growing up, so occasionally he would force himself to masturbate telling himself that it's good for him to do so. The boy had never really felt horny enough to actually masturbate, and since he started living the life of a Chef, the life style never exposed him to seeing others in a sexual manner.

Komatsu clenched his eyes shut tight as his cocked pulsed hard against the water, his legs began to shake from exhaustion due to his habit of tensing his muscles whenever he touched himself. He braced himself back against the shower wall to keep from falling if his legs gave up on him. Ragged pants escaped his lips as he was smothered in pleasure.

'Oh gosh this feels good… it feel so good' His mind began to wavered from images of women with big breasts and scenes of porn videos he rarely watched. A certain video scene played in his head as he felt the pressure of an oncoming orgasm, the Chef began biting his bottom lip remember the erotic video:

A man sat blind folded in a chair, both legs and arms bound together unable to pleasure himself for relief. Whimpering though his mouth gag, the man tensed as he felt a soft hand up and down his chest. A mysterious woman in a latex outfit appeared in the room and touched the man, feeling him up never touching his erection. She smiled though her mask as she whispered something inaudible from the camera into to his ear. Distinct noises came from the blinded man as he begun begging though his gag, his muffed pleads make the women smile grow as she listened to her pathetic partner. Feeling satisfied, she placed her ass between his spread legs brushing her latex covered ass cheeks against his hard cock. In response the man thrusted his hips wildly as pure instinct after feeling her so close. The woman turned around-

"You okay?"

The door had been opened and Komatsu froze dead in place unable to cover his erection or move his hand away from his nipple. Toriko stared at him eyes glued to his pulsing erection.

As if time and space had paused, the boy could only mentally process one word as he stood there frozen in position.

'NO'

* * *

><p><strong>Oh la la~<strong>

**I made this post a few minutes before the deadline! woot! Thank you for reading! If anyone has any ideas or positive/negative comments please do share! **

**Also... I've been thinking about writing a Starjun/Komatsu story, with LOTS of abuse, rape, crying and eventually steamy sex... Ahhh~**

**Well that's it for now! I update weekly so see you guys next week Thursday! **

**Jellomobile: An automobile that is made out of a gelatinous substance**


	4. Partners with Broken Boundaries

**Hello loves!**

**Okay... This story is about to take a wild turn! ;)**

**I must warn you all that this chapter gets a bit wild! I'm talking about crying, rape, a little bit of abuse... but, don't let that scare you! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Someone once said…<p>

There are jelly filled bamboo stalks that tastes of various sweet fruits,

nurtured in a forest only found in the most sweetest of lands,

…Jellybamforest!

That there are perfectly tender pieces of chicken wings,

soaking in springs of barbeque and hot sauce,

never losing its crisp or crunchiness,

…WingSprings!

The world is in the Gourmet Age.

The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes.

* * *

><p>For the very first time since the two had begun their journey together, never had they ever stumbled into one another during a moment of individual self-pleasurement.<p>

As they stood staring at each other, both sets of eyes glued to different body parts, neither of them made an effort to move from their position.

Komatsu's eyes were huge, clearly frightened, as they were glued to Toriko's face.

The Bishokuya wore an expression of amusement, his eyes glued to Komatsu's dosed groin.

The two men both had very different thoughts as they watched each other.

* * *

><p>+Five minutes prior to Toriko's entry+<p>

The Bishokuya, with all his glorious senses, had picked up on the boy's state of arousal as the distinct odor drifted from underneath the shower door.

For Toriko, smelling the boy's arousals- driven by god knows what in that shower, had nearly brought him to madness as his primal instincts told him to tear down the door and fuck the horny boy. His patience had been driven to a thin line of thread as he sat back against the shower door listening.

Originally, he had been listening in on the Chef incase the boy slipped or fainted- but of coursed he now sat there purposely listening in on the boy's sensual vocals. The soft moans and pants that came from the Chef were barely audible over the sound of water running.

"_Uwaaaa"_

The muffled cries were almost too delicious for Toriko as he attempted to relax his lower abdomen muscles from tensing; his groin region was hot with need putting a bit of a strain on the surrounding muscles.

'_Fuck, he's so horny in there'_

Within the last 364 days, never had he ever been so turned on by someone; and it wasn't every day the boy in the bathroom protruded such a raw lusty smell. For starters, he had never actually smelt an ounce of arousal come off the boy till he provoked him earlier this morning. Given that they were both at the age of sexual prime, it had honestly worried Toriko into thinking the boy suffered from some type of sexual dysfunction or lack of testosterones.

Despite the heavenly king being able to receive pleasure or just pleasure any person he had desired, the thought of his little Chef not being able to receive _his_ pleasure was devastating. But, luckily, with all issues being put to a rest- he had taken a small wimp on releasing his pheromones into the air, having the Chef unconsciously soak them in before waking up this morning. It was a big success given that it lead to the Chef becoming 'accidently' aroused.

"_Hah… hahhhh…"_

Toriko listened to the boy as carefully as he could, eyes shut tight as his head rested back against the door. The sounds of Komatsu's sweet moans eventually turned into ragged pants as the smell of sweet lust fumed from underneath the door.

'_Fuck, how can he possibly get so fucking horny in there? This smell… this little sweet fucking smell. I need to go in there and make him scream for me, that fucking dirty little Chef. FUCK. I don't think I can hold it in any more_ '

He couldn't help but grit his teeth as all his stored up sexual urges were weeping from neglect. If he could possibly manage anymore, this would make it the third time today he ignored his own sexual needs. His lower abdomens burned from the amount of heat, tension, and cum stored within his heavy balls.

"_Uwaaa…! Hahhhh, hahhhhh…"_

His thin line of thread suddenly snapped as images from the fragrance room and Komatsu's needy voice rang though his head. _'__**God, you feel so good… Toriko-san!'**_His patience had been past overdue and he was more than ready to take what he needed.

'_Komatsu…_'

Toriko stood up hungry with need as he opened the shower door, his eyes flickered with wild amusement as he witnessed a cock drizzling site, literally.

The Chef stood back braced against the shower wall, -knees bent as he fondled a nipple in one hand, while using his other hand to douse his dousing cock with the shower head.

If Toriko had any sense of human reasoning left in him, he needed it to speak out now, for that ass was going to get torn the fuck up.

He watched his partner's chest heave up and down, the rapid breathes exhilarating him to no ends as he took a step forward into the shower room. He felt as if his dick was attempting pull his body forwards as he took that single step into the room; his primal instincts were raging as his need for the boy were being pushed to its limits.

"Ahhhh… Hahhh, hah… hah…!"

Toriko's self-restraints were coming to an end as he listened the boys breathing become more ragged.

'_I could fuck him right now and there would be nothing he could do about it…He's practically asking for it, smelling all horny and sweet! I should fuck him now. Fuck… I could fuck him so hard, so hard' _

His eyes glazed down at the boy's crotch, taking in all of its erotic glory. Never had he ever seen nor heard of anyone getting themselves off with a showerhead.

'_Komatsu you're so fucking dirty, how can you be so sexy right now? I'll have you want this dick… and then I'm gonna make you mine… you're my partner. Mines.'_ Despite his primal urges, Toriko suddenly felt tickled that his presence had yet to be noticed by the boy, so he spoke out, his voice filled with amusement,

"You okay?"

* * *

><p>'<em>NO'<em>

Komatsu stood frozen, unable to move his hands away from himself as his partner stared at his throbbing cock. Feelings of shame and embarrassment coursed through his veins as he started to gather up his thoughts mentally, -screaming, pleading, crying to Toriko and himself.

'_DON'T LOOK AT ME! Please go away, please go away, please! STOP STARING AT ME!_' His eyes were wide with terror, unable to phantom how he didn't hear his roommate open the bathroom door.

In any other case scenario when he became scared he would simply run or hide, but given that never in his life had he ever worried about getting caught masturbating. The amount of shock he felt from being walked in on was horrifying! His knees began to shake as Toriko made no effort to move or look away from his erection.

"Hahhhh…" An unwanted breathe slipped past his lips as the pressure in his balls began to build stronger. Since neither of the two had yet to move from there frozen position, his cock continuously remained getting doused by the jet stream of hot water.

_'Oh god, o-hhh g-g-god, I-I-I'm gonna c-c-cum in front of Toriko-san! But-t-t I'm to s-ca-red to move'_ Komatsu wanted to his die from shame as he felt a strong wave of pleasure course though his body, signaling him that was near an oncoming orgasm.

He was scared, he was ashamed, and he was near a powerful orgasm. His feelings of fear and pleasure conflicted against each other has his body refused to move.

Never ever feeling this aroused before, his body couldn't deny that he wanted to stay in that position till he release his semen, but his mind was going haywire as Toriko was right there staring at him, -NO, staring at his cock, as his body was coming close to climax. The warm water pleasured his cock to no ends at it heavily jetted out on him.

_'D-don't look at me To-riko-sannn…'_

Wait.

WAIT.

Was his partner staring with… an amused expression? Komatsu was in a world of chaos, as his knees gave out causing him to slide down onto the wet shower floor; his hands now limp to his sides unable to move.

'_He must want to laugh at me… Oh god…_ '

He sat there looking up at Toriko, teary eyed as the shower head wiggled around wildly spraying the whole bathroom wet.

His lips quivered as his cocked twitched from the sudden loss of warmth, but it didn't make him any less horny or further away from losing the oncoming sensation of an orgasm. The feeling of building pressure continued to grow as the sudden cool air felt pleasurable on his cock.

"Ahhh, nooo!" Komatsu panicked as he realized he was going to cum without the need of physical assistants.

Toriko's face was mischievously amused as he finally moved. The man took a few quick steps forward, his eyes never leaving his groin as he bent over and opened his mouth wide in front of Komatsu's cock; his hot breathe over the sudden cool air caused him to finally erupt.

"TORIKO-SAN!"

Komatsu shut his eyes tight and shot his load into Toriko's mouth.

Toriko's hands quickly grabbed Komatsu's face, forcing his head down to watch his partner hungrily drink his cum. Komatsu was shaken with fear as the Bishokuya eyes were wild, -staring up at him as he licked his lips eagerly enjoying the smaller squirts of his semen splashing onto his tongue.

He couldn't fathom what had just happened. His was face soaked with tears while his body started to spazz out from the intense release. He suddenly yelped as he found himself being tossed onto the bed, naked.

'_W-what's happening?! Why did he do that…?_!' Komatsu wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, and he most defiantly wanted to hide.

The boy sat up, quivering as any warmth that he had in his body left with his climax. He looked over to Toriko who was intensely staring back at him as he slowly removed his clothes.

"T-t-t-orriko-san, w-w-what are you doing?..."

The man removed his shirt casually tossing it to the side, his stare was unwavering as the boy flushed a dark pink.

"Toriko-san?..." Komatsu's voice was small and full of fear as he never seen Toriko direct such a expression towards him.

The Bishokuya slid off his pants revealing a very thick and heavy looking dick. His massive naked body and huge erection caused Komatsu to grip the covers below him as he had no idea what to think or believe.

_'T-toriko-san isn't going to do that to me… he isn't going to touch me. He wouldn't do this… he'd never do this. This is a dream! This is a-'_

Komatsu immediately clenched his eyes shut in response to the horrible site he saw. For just a second, for just a measly second… he saw what looked like a demon standing where Toriko stood. All thoughts and feelings were morphed into fear as the ferocious, blood thirsty, demon, commonly known as Toriko's intimidation was making itself present.

He had felt Toriko's intimidation before but never was it directed towards him. The little Chef was scarred out of his mind as it dawned on him that if this was a nightmare, he needed to wake up right now.

Refusing to open his eyes, he felt the bed shift causing the Chef to instinctively scooted himself back against the head board. His body trembled with fear was Toriko's intimidation was in full throttle. The raw energy of hunger was overwhelmingly intense for the Chef as he felt it radiate off his partner without an ounce of mercy.

The Chef bit his bottom lip hard as he recognized this feeling from Toriko.

What fueled his partner's intimidation had always been _hunger_; the strongest urge to feed and the most blood thirsty aura known to bring his victim's shaking to their knees. Toriko often used this to scare off his opponents in the wild or during a battle, usually before devouring whatever it was he deemed as his target, and right now Komatsu was well aware that he was that prey.

* * *

><p>Limitations and boundaries no longer mattered.<p>

There were no restrictions that would keep him from touching the boy.

His overwhelmingly strong desire had rid him of all thought sensible thoughts making, 'releasing seeds', his primary focus.

Crawling onto the bed, Toriko stared at the boy thrilled from the oddly arousing site before him.

In any other situation, the site of Komatsu being scared would make his blood boil and truly enrage him, but right now it excited him to no means. The boy reeked of fear and it only made his blood rush straight to his dick.

* * *

><p>Komatsu was backed against the headboard, trembling hard, as Toriko grabbed his ankle. His first initial thoughts was to try and run away, but the man had been 4 times his size and still could move faster than him. Resistant's would be futile and he honestly couldn't comprehend everything that was happening right now. He opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling above him as he was dragged away from his instinctive position against the headboard.<p>

'_This isn't really happening. This isn't happening…. It's not real. It's not real.'_

Now in the middle of the bed, Komatsu laid on his back trembling with fear as the Bishokuya crawled on top of him. The heat radiating off his partner was almost intensive as an open fire as Komatsu felt himself start to sweat on his forehead.

"T-tori…" Komatsu was scared. He was honestly scared of his partner, but his fear dismiss that face that he was also in denial about what was happening.

"To-riii…" How could his partner someone who protected him constantly want to do something so hurtful to him?

"TORIKO-SAN!"

His face met Toriko's, their eyes locked with each other, brown meeting hazel ones.

"…Ah" Komatsu gasped, he felt like a dear caught in headlights as he stared into Toriko's crazed eyes. The Heavenly king had eyes like a wild animal, eyes gleaming with wicked amused while flickers of mischievous lust dance around those hazel orbs. It was almost as if the man was about to pounce on his prey, but knowing how predators attacked, it was evident that he'd probably wanted to play with his pray a little before getting to devour it.

'_This is scary'_ Komatsu thought as Toriko buried his face into his neck nuzzling him hard, _'I-I-m scared!_' As if the man was enjoying the feel of his skin, Komatsu tried to stay dead still letting the man nuzzle away on him.

His partner's face eventually pulled away from his neck and moved above his small chest. A shiver ran down his spine as a trail of warm breathe made its way down- then across his chest, stopping right above the crack of his armpit. There was a moment of stillness before his partner decided to make a move, Komatsu started down at his partner who was glazing at his armpit.

A menacing growl came from Toriko as he finally made a move.

In one swift movement the Bishokuya grabbed both of the Chef's hands and pinned them above his head only using one arm.

'_Wha-what's he going to do?!' _The Chef braced himself for the worst as he felt Toriko's hot breathe return over his armpit.

He nearly screamed as Toriko buried his face into his armpit, inhaling his natural scent like a wild dog. The sudden odd motion had nearly gave Komatsu a heart attack! His partner's hot breathe against his arm pit was truly unexpected.

"Hahhhhh…"

The man was literally inhaling it like as it was his favorite scent. It was something Komatsu hadn't expected but, no less was it still scary.

A warm moist sensation slid across his armpit causing him to jerk his body away from Toriko. He gulped unsure what to think, '_Did he… did he just… LICK ME?!' _ The boy jerked away again, this time as an attempt to see Toriko's face in his armpit.

Despite his fear and confusion, the feeling of Toriko's tongue on his arm pit had sent an odd sensation to his groin. It was clear that even though he didn't want or understand anything, he would easily become aroused if Toriko kept going. Komatsu clenched his eyes shut as the man tasted his armpit.

"S-t-top-p…"

With everything that had happened today, Komatsu had wondered how things suddenly came to be this way. His sudden interest in Toriko this morning, his wet dream in the fragrance room, and now being ravished, what was happening to them? Things were getting out of control and he had no idea how to stop it.

His armpit was moist with Toriko's slobber before he was flipped over onto his stomach. The Bishokuya kept a strong hold of his hands, always keeping them pinned above his head as he had accidently tried to pull away a few times while is armpit was being raped.

He stared at the cover below him and mentally screamed at himself in disbelief, '_This is really going to happen… He's really going to do this to me. Toriko-san is going to fuck me'. _ A warm hand ran across his back tenderly as he felt tears form in his already moist eyes. '_This is real…_'

Toriko's hand stopped on his bare bottom, giving one soft cheek a rough squeeze.

"Uwaaa!" Komatsu yelped, thrusting his hips into the bed as another odd sensation went to his groin. The heavenly king let out a growl in approval as the boy released a mixture of arousal and fear in the air. Toriko gave him another squeeze, this time being slightly softer than the pervious. The man snarled when the Chef failed to let out another verbal acknowledgment.

"Scream for me"

A hard smack followed by an agonizing cry made the Bishokuya hum with approval as soft whimpers escaped Komatsu lips. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes as the man ran a sly finger across the tender cheek.

"That's more like it"

Another hard smack was delivered and Komatsu cried out again, this time crying out for his aggressor to stop.

"No more! Tori-AHHHH!"

Another smack to the tender bottom.

"Stop…" Komatsu cried into the sheets as his tolerance for pain was extremely low. For the Bishokuya to strike him knowing that he had the strength of a child made him cry even harder.

'_Why's he doing this? Aren't we partners?! Toriko-san…'_ His body quivered as he openly sobbed. Was this really happening right now? What the hell got into Toriko? He wanted to ask the man what brought all this on to him, but he was much too scared.

"AHHHH!" Another stinging smack was delivered and Komatsu's mind blanked out for a moment. The Chef's pain tolerance wasn't making the hits any easier to handle.

"T-T-oriko-san, stop please!" He tried yanking his hands from out of the Bishokuya's grip, thrashing his body all the while. "T-THIS ISN'T RIG-G-H-T-T!" His voice was shaky but demanding,

"S-TOPPP! Please!"

A tiny of flicker of assurance bloomed in his mind as Toriko's grip softened.

"Toriko-san… p-p-ple-ease… Let's talk about this…"

The hand released him and Komatsu quickly brought his hands down to wipe his moist eyes. _'He's stopping… thank god…'_ Komatsu slowly peeked his head back to see his partner.

"Toriko-san, w-what's gotten into? You scar- AHHHHHHHH!"

He saw red.

He saw white.

He saw yellow.

He saw a whole fucking ray of colors.

"GAHHHHH!" His bottom felt as if it had been split into two, ripping him all the way apart from his asshole to his lower stomach as Toriko inserted something large into him.

"AHHHH!" Dashes and dots of white and yellow dance across his vision as Toriko continually jammed the object in and out of his ass.

With Toriko's hands no longer pinning him down, he gripped the covers below him and tried to pull himself away. "Stop! PLEASE!" Never in his life had he felt such a raw pain in his body, none the less in his ass.

'_He's going to kill me!'_ Komatsu clawed at the covers around him like a madman as the pain ate away at his backside. "PLEASE TAKE IT OUT, PLEA- GAHHH!" His vision was swimming with colors as Toriko inserted another object into him. Komatsu's arms were sprawled across the bed, hitting the dashboard in front of him. He stretched his arms as far as he could as he reached to grip the headboard. Tears, slobber, and snot, streamed down his face as he tried to pull away from the man, his ass felt wet and the smell of iron in the air confirmed that he was probably bleeding out badly.

"Ahhhhh…." His finger caught grip of the headboard and held on for dear life, he used all of his strength to pull himself away from Toriko.

The object slid out of his ass as he slammed himself against the headboard, planting himself on the wall with all his strength. His vision was blurry though tears, but he could see that Toriko's fingers were tinted red. "Mhmmmm…." Komatsu's stomach did back flips as he watched the bigger male lick the blood off his fingers; Toriko looked as if he was in bliss as his tongue lapped around his pointer and index finger, removing all the red off.

'_He's lost it! He's going to kill me!'_ The boy glanced to the sides contemplating what to do.

'_Ahhhhh, fuckkkkk it!'_ Komatsu made up his mind and attempted to make a break for it knowing that it was probably futile. As he turned his body to begin to crawl away, Toriko instantly pounced on him, spinning the boy down with his massive body -baring his weight on him without mercy.

Komatsu screamed and thrashed his body for his life not really getting anywhere as Toriko laid on top of him. Toriko let out a loud moan as Komatsu's body squirmed underneath; he had unconsciously rubbed against the man's dick in the process.

Toriko brought his hands down in between the two and grabbed Komatsu's soft cock. He used the other hand as a hold around Komatsu's waist.

"NOOOOO!"

Rapid punches and slapped were delivered to the Bishokuya's chest as Komatsu tried to fend him off.

"STOPPPP!"

He knew his assaults on Toriko were harmless, but this was all he could do to defend himself. More tears streamed down his face as his hands began to throb from hitting the man, it truly felt like he was punching a concrete wall.

"St…op!"

Punching the wall of muscles, Komatsu was livid as he couldn't help but buck his hips into Toriko's hand- which wrapped on his cock. Confusion and denial washed over him as it honestly felt good.

The blows begun to slow down as Toriko stroked the boy at a steady pace.

"Stop… Hahhhh…."

The hand was warm, big, and surprisingly gentle as it stroked him up and down.

"W-whyy…?"

The pleasure, the slaps, the force, the intimidation, the everything! Why the hell was he doing this? _'He's not my partner. Toriko wouldn't do this'_

Komatsu slapped Toriko in the face.

'_You're not my partner….'_

He couldn't help but whimpered as he slapped Toriko again, "Stop… touching me..!"

The Bishokuya held an intense look as he stared down past Komatsu and watched the boy's cock; he paid no mind to the slapping as he worked his hands on the growing erection.

"Hahhhhh… hahhhh"

Komatsu kept slapping Toriko, hands stinging from his assault.

"Hahhh, ahhhhhh!"

The wave of growing pleasure was unmistakable as Komatsu bucked his hips forward again. His hands stopped with the assaults and covered his face in shame.

"Stop it! Hahhh! Please!"

Toriko speed up the pace as a gleam of pre-cum started to rise on his little cock.

"Ahhhh, Toriko-san! PLEASE! Stop…" The boy wailed though loud sobs.

The Bishokuya creased all movements and stopped. He looked into Komatsu's eyes and spoke in a low tone, "Komatsu. I need you… I can't wait"

"Whha…att?" Komatsu was in disbelief. He was flipped back onto his stomach and pinned against the bed once again. Both his hands were placed above his head and held underneath Toriko's iron like grip. He glanced over his shoulder to look at the craze man, who looked as if he was admiring his child-like body.

"I need you…" Toriko's voice was low and hoarse as Komatsu squirmed underneath him.

"You need to take my seeds Komatsu"

"Wha…? T-t-oriko-san?!"

"Only you can have my seeds… just, hahhhhh, you… "

Komatsu shivered as Toriko's erection brushed against his tender ass cheeks.

"Toriko-san, no!" The man's dick felt like a warm pole being slid across his cheeks.

No matter what the outcome, Toriko was going to have his way with Komatsu. The Chef knew he would receive a deep pounding and end up with an ass full of hot seeds after he finished with him. But… despite everything that happened, somewhere far… far, FAR, very far, in the back of his mind, buried deep in his subconscious, he wanted, NO, -he felt like he needed this.

Toriko rested the length his cock on the straight crack of his ass, he rocked against the boy slowly in love with the pleasurable friction it gave him. The man growled in delight as Komatsu fumed with the sweet scent of arousal.

"You need it also don't you…? I can smell how much you want it, Komatsu, I can smell your lust"

"I-I-I, um…" Komatsu's head was spinning, _'you can smell me?! You know how much I want it?! You made me feel this way! You... made me… _'His little erection was pressed against the bed throbbing for pleasurement.

"You're fuming… like an open bottle of perfume, I can smell how much you want it." Toriko pressed his dick between the boy's ass crack, positioning himself towards the little pink entrance he lusted for, "Your smells is so thick in the air, I can practically taste how much you need it Komatsu. But don't worry, I'm going to give it to you. I'm going to-

Komatsu tensed his whole body, "TORIKO-SAN! Please… DON'T DO IT!"

-give it to you. RIGHT. NOW" The man pushed his dick into the little hole, grunting as he started thrusting away right off the bat. The little tight hole restricted his cock from being pulled all the way out as he trusted in and out of the boy rapidly.

"I NEED THIS! Auhnnnn!"

The Bishokuya slammed down into the Chef hard and heavy, dropping his full weight onto the boy each time he trusted into his ass. The overwhelming smell of Komatsu's fear and arousal, the sensational heat and moisture provided by the blood in his little ass was pure heaven to Toriko! There was no going back for either or the two men.

Komatsu couldn't scream, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't move.

The sudden entry had sent a powerful shock though his whole body, causing him to become immobilized in pure agony and terror. No cries or whimpers could be made as he took Toriko's massive pole silently, all he could do was lay there has his face soaked the covers below him.

'_This is fake… a nightmare… not reality… I'm dreaming… but I feel pain… but it's a nightmare… a nightmare… Why won't I wake up... Why won't he stop? Stop it please…'_

His mind began to waver as he started to lose consciousness from the pain and not being able to breathe. _'…Toriko-san…stop…'_ His tears never ceased to stop as he listened to the man above him praise him coolly.

"God Komatsu, you feel so good". Toriko rode the boy's body into the bed without a giving a single fuck. "Hahhhhh, I'm going to have to fuck you like this every single day"

"**Every single day, Komatsu, hahhhhhh, I'm going to need to do this to you"**

Komatsu snapped.

A surge of fear, anger, confusion, every fucking thing in the book, swirled through his body as he snapped.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!"

The boy attempted to trash his body, but ended up barely squirming underneath the bigger male.

"STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!"

"Yessss… yesss you do!"

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY!"

"You need it! You want it!"

Komatsu cried out as Toriko gave him a stinging slap on the ass.

"YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS! YOUR NOT TORIKO-SAN!"

"Little Chef, hahhhhhh, you don't know me at allllllll"

"YOUR NOT TORIKO!"

"Oh? THEN WHO AM I?"

Toriko pulled his cock out and flipped the boy onto his back, he moved one hand onto Komatsu's throat and the other onto the boy's now soft cock. He squeezed the boy's throat hard forcing him to look up at him.

"Who am I Komatsu? What do you see boy?!"

The Chef glazed at the man before him with teary eyes, his vision became to blur as his partner's grip tightened around his neck. Komatsu was losing consciousiness as he tried to answer him.

"TELL ME WHO I AM BOY! WHAT DO YOU SEE?!"

"A… Mon..ster…"

"NO! WHO AM I!" Toriko shook the boy hard. The Bishokuya smiled at him as he watched tears spill from his big brown eyes.

"Mons…terrr…"

Toriko snarled and gave Komatsu another firm shake, "WHO AM I?!"

"T-t-ori…" The grip on his neck tightened and cutting off all blood circulation.

"Answer me, Komatsu…"

The boy's mouth trembled, eyes bulging from the pressure on his neck. His vision had almost gone black as he barely managed to speak.

"T-toriko…"

"Was that so hard, boy? There you go...!"

Toriko's grip tightened allowing Komatsu to finally be taken by the darkness. The boy had fallen unconscious as his partner grip never ceased too loosen. In a final ounce of hostility towards Komatsu, Toriko snapped the boy's neck in half spraying blood all over the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, oh my! Poor Chef... neck all snapping in half n' shit! He's probably dead... <strong>

**Awe, no, even though this chapter ended like this, there is no way I could keep our little chef dead... or could I? **

**Haha! Man...****I'm abit curious on how people feel about this chapter, mhm... What other Heavenly Kings should join in on the fun?**

**Please stick around for the next one! I update weekly :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Aloha!**


	5. Fraganted Memories

**Hello hello! **

**Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Komatsu is really something, isn't he?**

* * *

><p>Someone once said…<p>

There are crispy potato chips that taste so delicious,

it grows as leaves to a potato tree found on the highest of mountains,

where only the biggest risk takers dare climb to,

…Riskchips!

That there are bushes made of sweet and soft cotton candy,

stretching from field to field in single columned rolls,

tinting the air with its sugary aroma,

…Bushttons!

The world is in the Gourmet Age.

The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes.

* * *

><p>"GAHHHHHHH!"<p>

Komatsu's eyes shot open as his own scream startled him awake. The frightened boy felt a heavy wave of unease as he removed the thick covers from his sweaty body, his small figure trembled greatly making him unsteady with panic. '_Breathe… Breathe…' _His chest felt heavy and his throat was tight with an uncertain fear.

He brought a shaky hand to his face and rubbed his temples softly unable to remember what had caused him to holler so loudly. Tears had formed in his eyes and he was more than ready to start crying from the random fright.

'_I feel like crap… urg…'_

He blinked back a few tears before he realized the bed was a little harder than he remembered.

Gripping the sheets below him another wave of unease flutter through him as the sheets were a tad bit rougher than he had expected.

If he had remembered correctly, when he checked into the lodge when he arrived, he had blatantly jumped onto the bed and felt the sheets and covers being much more softer than what he laid in now. Yet, almost as if he left a mental note to himself, he had clearly remembered the sheets were silk and not the rough cotton or whatever he laid in now. _'…This isn't my hotel bed!'_ Komatsu felt a surge of panic as he looked around the room frantically but unsuccessfully as he was unable to make things out through his watery vision.

'_This room…? This isn't my room is it?' _

The room was dark, but the color was still off from what he had remembered… or was it? It didn't help that his eyes refused to adjust and the urge to cry kept watering up his eyes blurring up his vision completely.

Closing his eyes tight, he thought hard trying to remember where he was and what he was doing earlier. '_Ahhh…. I can't remember anything!_' He took a moment to catch his breath and to calm his nerves.

'_What am I doing here…'_

A big blurry image came to mind as he focused his thoughts on random shapes and colors, '_A animal? No… What am I doing here?... It is because of a thing? A thing? No no, something else. A person? Am I here because of a person?...'_ A small scene of familiarity confirmed him a 'yes' to the word 'person'.

'_A person….? Who… brought me here? Or maybe I brought myself here. Aurgh, erm… Come on, think… think…'_ He felt an odd ping of despair as he started to get an image of a pair of eyes, _'These eyes… Urg, I can't remember a thing! Are these male eye? Male eyes… Hazel eyes… these eyes are so wild, so crazed… It kinda reminds me of Tori-… Toriko-san! It looks like Toriko-san! Come to think it, where is he? Wait, where's Tori-'_

A wave of nausea flooded over him and he went pale. His breathing ceded and his head felt like it had been banged against the wall a few times as he remembered what had happened, or what he 'thought' had happened.

"No…" A few tears made their way down his face, dribbling on his shirt as he remembered the events as clear as day. Had this truly happened to him? Had his partner really done that too him?

'_I need you Komatsu'_

"O-ohhh god…. No no no!"

He remembered, he remembered it all too well. Komatsu remember everything as clear as day giving him the feeling that it was no lie. He immediately crawled off the bed and stumbled onto the floor, his was stomach reeling as he couldn't shake the memories from his mind, why had his partner done that to him? "No! No!" The boy got onto his feet and wiped away his continuous tears as he made his way towards the doors to leave, '_I gotta get out of here! Toriko-san. Toriko-san, he's a m-monster! I gott-'_

The door slammed opened before he could even touched the knob, "Oi, Komatsu! What are you doing here?! You should be in bed! Are you okay? I heard your scream from down the hall, are you alright?!"

There he was.

The monster.

"Aye… are you okay? Komatsu? Why are you crying?!"

The Chef had froze, but he quickly came to his senses when Toriko took a step towards him.

"…stay away from me…"

"What? Komatsu, what's wrong? Oi, tell me what's wrong! _Tell me_ what-"

'_Tell me who I am boy!'_

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Komatsu stumbled backwards as he moved away from Toriko. His eyes were wide with fright as his partner stared down at him with a mildly concerned expression.

"Stay away!" He tripped and fell onto his bottom but continued to scoot away from the man.

'_Who am I boy?!'_ Toriko's distorted voice rang though his head as clear as day, making him tremble to the core.

"Komatsu it's me!" The Bishokuya took a few slow steps towards him, arms loosely positioned in front of his chest gesturing that he meant no harm.

'_You don't know me at all'_

"S-S-tay away from me monster!"

"Monster? Hey hey, clam down. What's gotten in to you? It's me…! It's Toriko!"

"YOUR NOT TORIKO! M-monster! You're not T-t-t-tori- MONSTER!" Komatsu had scooted all the way back against the wall, shaking like a madman as his arms wrapped around his chest protectively.

Toriko had abused him.

His partner had used him.

…and tried to kill him!

Toriko reached out to touch the boy but was given a fierce slap to the hand. The Bishokuya stared down at his partner now truly concerned about his behavior. He squatted down in front of the Chef and spoke slowly,

"Komatsu, you have to tell me what's wrong. You had a little accident but… You're crying and scared out of your mind and I need to know what's wrong. And who's this monster? What's that all about? I'm your partner, and I need you to…"

'_Komatsu, I need you… '_

The Chef's whimpered as Toriko spoke to him, he watched the man's lips move but failed to hear his words. His mind was spinning and his ears were ringing as an echo of unwanted phrases began run though in his head,

'_I need you…'_

'_You need to take my seeds Komatsu' _

"-want to be with. So don't be scared, you're my partner and I'll be there for you no matter what. Okay? Every single day…"

'_Hahhhhh, I'm going to have to fuck you like this every single day' _

"NOOOOO!" Komatsu swung at Toriko's face creating a loud crack as his hand just punched a man whose body was as hard as concrete; despite having a low tolerance to pain, the frightened boy continued to swing at his partner, unware that the bones in his hands were probably getting shattered in the process.

'_Every single day, Komatsu, hahhhhhh, I'm going to need to do this to you'_

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ME ANYMORE!"

"OI! Stop hitting me! Komatsu! Stop and clam down!"

The Chef made no effort to stop his attack. He pounded away on Toriko's face, causing only damage to himself as his hands turned red and swollen. He wasn't going to let Toriko have his way with him again, his heart couldn't handle the betrayal from his partner again.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

"No, Komatsu… no, I'm Toriko."

"You're n-not Toriko...M-m-onster…!"

"I'm your partner!" The Bishokuya caught both of his hands and forced them away from the boy and his face. Both arms were stretched out to the side leaving the Chef to wiggle and trash his body in protest.

"I DON'T WANT THIS! LET ME GO!"

"If you relaxed I would let you go!"

"HELP!"

Komatsu screamed like he had never screamed before. His cry for help had caused the man's hold on him to loosen, allowing him to pull away and instinctively cover himself. He brought his knees up towards his chest and buried his face into his knees as he placed his arms over his head, protecting himself cautiously. His sobs were harder than before, but his trembling had died down some.

"D-d-don't hurt me…"

Toriko was shocked. He stared at the cowering boy, unable to understand what had made him react so badly towards him.

'_Don't hurt you? Komatsu what the hell has gotten into you?... I should of waited right here for him to wake up! What in the world happened to him? Did someone threaten him? Did someone enter?!' _A quick glance around the room, but nothing felt different expect for the stench of fear and sweat from Komatsu.

'_I don't sense anything… but something's wrong. He must of really hit his head hard from the fall' _He sat down in front of the boy and remained quiet as he listened to the disheartening sobs from his partner.

A few minutes went by and the Chef peeked his head up. His eyes were swollen and completely bloodshot showing only a fraction of his distress to the man sitting in front of him.

'_He hasn't done anything… He's not hurting me…'_

With a face also covered in snot and tears, he brought a shaky hand down from his head and wiped his face into his biceps. Had he made a mistake? Was this the real Toriko? What happened to the craze? Where was the lust? The Chef stared down at the floor sadly as he sniffled loudly.

'_What if… what if I was wrong… But- oh god, what if this is just a game? A sick joke? Toriko never done things to me like that before, w-what's wrong with him? What did I do wrong? _' His thoughts caused his stomach to churn as he considered anything was a possibility, meaning things could go bad at any moment. Given his state of mind, it was only natural he believed things would escalate again, quickly going from quite to bad making his partner rape him and use him for self pleasurement.

It was a truly heart-breaking site for the Heavenly King.

He had never seen his partner in such distress like this, especially when it was directed towards him. It had originally sparked a flame of anger within him, making him furious at whatever the problem was, but after hearing his cry of help, -all feelings of anger disappeared and the need to comfort his partner became overwhelmingly present.

If Toriko didn't know any better he would of immediately used a knocking on the boy, hoping that it would keep the boy from moving away or attacking him, but hearing Komatsu call him a 'monster', it had been apparent that it was 'him' who was actually scaring the Chef; he was glad he didn't end up paralyzing the boy -provoking him any further into panic.

"…**I had a feeling it was you two putting out the negative ambiances. Care to share what's wrong?" **

A familiar voice spoke from the entranceway sparked Toriko's attention immediately. He looked over his should too see Heavenly King Coco leaning against the doorway casually, arms neatly crossed against his chest with gentle eyes focused on the little Chef in front of him. Komatsu failed to notice Coco's words or presence as he continued to stare down at the floor.

"Did they send you up here to check on the ruckus?" Toriko asked curiously as he shifted his body around towards Coco.

"Yes… the nurses and other staff members were concerned about a 'monster' and a Chef's wellbeing; they sent me up here make sure everything was alright. Though, from the looks of it, it looks like our little Chef is-"

'_Little Chef, hahhhhhh, you don't know me at allllllll'_

"G-g-go away…" The boy returned to his protective position, face buried in his knees with his hands covering his head; soft whimpers were heard as the room became silent.

"Komatsu?..." The Gentlemanly king arched a brow as he questioned the boy perceptually, he opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Toriko.

"Oi, Coco… head out and wait for me in the hall. I'll speak to you in a minute"

Coco glazed at the Chef and then looked at Toriko giving him a slight nod. The man unfolded his arms and turned out the doorway.

The Charismatic King closed his eyes and then inhaled softly, the air still reek of fear and he came to a subtle conclusion his presence was probably keeping it that way. Toriko stood up and swiftly made his way towards the door, he took a final glance at Komatsu and scrunched his brows together, '_I'm a monster, eh? He better explain this to me when he calms down.'_

The door closed softly and Komatsu remained in his protective position for ten whole minutes after the two Kings had left.

"Ahhh…" His arm had become sore from holding his shielding position over his head for so long. A bit of tension left his body as the room was notably empty, quite, and dark once again.

Bring his arms lazily down to his sides, he winced as there was a steady throbbing pain growing in his hands. _'Ouch….' _What was that pain? Had he been injured this whole time?_ 'M-my h-h-hands…!'_ A failure to flex his fingers caused him to panic once again. '_What's wrong with my hands?!_' A shocking pain shot up his arm as he attempted to move his wrists.

"Aurghhhh! My hands…. My hands!" The pain in his arms were more than he could tolerance, but the thought of his hands being damaged hurt him inside even more. His life's duty was to be a Chef, and without his hands, well, he was nothing.

The door clicked open and a small light creaked into the room, the door opened wider till it fully swung open. An unfamiliar voice spoke up and questioned him softly,

"…Sir? We've been notified that you need to be treated, please try to remain calm as we enter the room"

Komatsu tensed and looked up at the young nurse standing at the doorway. _'A Nurse? What's a nurse doing here?_'

Unsure of what to say he simply nodded his head and the nurse entered the room bringing a cart full of medical supplies along with her. She gestured back at other nurses who were apparently waiting patiently outside of the room. One male nurse flicked on the light switch and the room lit up showing the contents of where he stayed.

He took a moment to realize that he was confused. He was really really confused. Was this a hospital room? He was staying at a hospital? '_What happened…? I got injured so badly that I had to stay at a Hospital? Wait, did… did Toriko hurt me… then brought me here?! What is going on? This doesn't make any sense…'_

"Komatsu Chef, how does your head feel?" One of the nurses who was preparing a few rolls of medical gauze glanced down at his hands and then nonchalantly murmured something to another nurse, the other nurse paused and looked at his hands then up at his forehead before grabbing more supplies within the cart; Komatsu now felt an odd concern about his head.

'_My head? Is there something wrong with my head? What happened to my head?...'_

"Komatsu chef? How does your head feel? Do you have any pains?" The nurse asked again this time more firmly, no longer using a soft undertone in her voice.

Komatsu grimaced as he watched the nurses prepare their supplies, his voice came out croaky ask he answered her question,

"I have headache… I-um, also feel a bit nauseous. Actually, I feel really really nauseous… and my hands hurt, they hurt so much, but… but-!" The Chef paused as the nurses all looked at him, "What happened to me? Why am I here? I mean… I know why, but I really don't understand why he would bring me here, I mean, my partner, he-… Ahhhh, T-toriko-san...Toriko- that monster- he- "

"He brought you here after you bumped your head against a door, Komatsu"

"…C-coco-san?"

"You bumped your head and then collapsed"

Coco again stood outside the door watching Komatsu's mouth hang open with disbelief. The boy eventually shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip, '_I bumped my head? I 'simply' bumped my head?_' He opened his mouth to yell but no words came out as he tried to remember if he actually did bump his head or not. He begun to tremble as all he could remember was traumatizing event of Toriko abusing him.

"Coco-san? I bumped my head? I didn't bump my head! No… I- No! Toriko… h-he… h-eee… raped me!" The word 'rape' created a bitter taste in his mouth as he stared at the Gentlemanly King with fearful eyes, it did not feel good telling a man his childhood friend raped him.

Coco arched an eyebrow and the nurses around him remained silent refusing speak as they continued to prepare their supplies. "He hurt me and then… he used me Coco-san! I don't know why, and I don't under it, but he hurt me! He hurt me!" The Chef truly believe it had happened. It had been so realistic, so well invented in his memories, that he could remember the pain… he could practically feel the pain!

Wait.

The pain?

'Practically' feel the pain?

He could remember the pain… but where was the pain?

Komatsu was confused and his stomach was churning as he mentally felt himself. There was no pain. _'…I… don't… feel… anything…' _There wasn't an ounce of pain coming from his rear and Toriko had surely ripped him a new one when the big man rode him.

Waves of confusion were drowning him as he turned his head side to side feeling out his neck.

"There's no pain…"

Toriko had also choked him hadn't he? He remembered it so clearly! Why wasn't there any pain anywhere? What was going on? His hands were aching and his head was beginning to throb but where was the sensual pain from Toriko? What happened?

"He did...! I remember it! Toriko-san, he-e used me… He did…! He did…"

Coco walked into the room arms crossed as he approached the bed, the nurses adjusted around the King allowing him to seat himself on the edge of the bed. Komatsu felt his face heat up as Coco gestured towards him to come sit on the bed.

'_He did… I swear he did, but why doesn't it hurt?!' _Komatsu's legs trembled as he stood up slowly, he took hesitant steps towards the bed.

'… _I'm not crazy. He did! He did! I remember it clearly! I didn't just bump my head against some door…!'_ The male nurse helped him onto the bed, then placed a wet cloth onto one of his tattered hands. He winced at the cold sensation meeting his heated warm flesh.

"Komatsu… I'm going to leave the room now. A doctor will come in to examine you, so I'll return in a bit"

"Coco-san! But what about Toriko-san he…"

The Poisonous King placed a hand on his thigh and shook his head, "The doctor will be coming in soon, it would be best to explain to him what _you thought_ had happened"

'_what you thought had happened' _?

"What do you mean 'what you thought had happened'? I know exactly what happened! Toriko-san attacked me! He raped me and tried to kill me! He hurt me! He's… a monster!"

Coco only stared at the Chef with the same concerned expression Toriko had given him earlier.

"Coco-san?..."

The Gentlemanly King spoke in a soft voice as he stood up and walked towards the door, "I'll be making my leave now Komatsu, I'll return afterwards."

Komatsu felt a swell of anger rise in him. He had been confused and dazzled by odd events all day and now everything was turning completely upside down! Ever since he arrived in Life, things had been different/awkward for him. Tears swelled in his eyes as he thought about Toriko.

His partner raped had him, but not only did he rape him, he had hit him and choked him… and almost killed him! A person he considered as a best friend, someone he'd give up his life for, had tried to hurt him.

The Chef watched Coco leave the room and couldn't help but grit his teeth, '_it would be best to explain to him what you thought had happened'_.

"I know exactly what happened!" The Chef yelled as Coco was no longer in the room.

Coco's smooth and taunt demeanor had aggravated him and it was clearly obvious that the Gentlemanly King didn't believe him. '_I remember exactly what happened! How can I not?... It's all so clear, I remember it so well. But he said I bumped my head? Wha…?_' A lie. It was probably a lie.

'_I did not bump my head…' _He sighed. '_Coco must think I'm crazy…_' Though, if everyone believed he bumped his head and with him now saying that his friend, his partner, -the most Alluring Heavenly king, had rape him; of course it would sound unbelievable!

'_Of course, he thinks I'm crazy now…'_

…and that expression they had both given him… that concerned look. What could be possibly worse than that?

Komatsu could only mope in his thoughts as the nurses fritted around him. _'I hope the doctor comes in soon…_'

* * *

><p>One floor down residing in an empty hall way, the two Heavenly King's stood across from each other both tense with frustration and mild concern as they spoke of Komatsu. All citizens residing within that same hospital floor fled to their rooms and avoided the hall as their intimidating aura flowed heavily around them.<p>

"Of course I don't believe him! But, I can't say I don't want to believe him! You heard him when I went back in there, -for him to say such a thing like that… That young Chef isn't one to joke and you can't deny that either. What did you two do exactly earlier? Is there absolutely anything you didn't tell me?" Coco's arms were tightly braced against his chest as he leaned again the wall, his eyes were full of spite as he scanned Toriko up and down.

"Oi oi, he just bumped his damn head against the door! ….And that's all there is to it, that's that! Stop looking at me like that" Toriko's face scrunched together making a displeased expression as Coco eyed him, the disgruntled look was starting to irate him. "-and really? Abuse? Rape? He's my partner, MY kombi partner! I'm not like friggin Zebra! …I can control my urges!"

"I'm well aware of that Toriko… and don't speak about Zebra like that, he can probably heard us right now." The Gentlemanly king frowned as he imaged how cocky Zebra probably thought they were being right now if the man was listening in on them. He shook his head and gave Toriko a scowl taking note the other king had traces of a dark essence floating around him.

"Stop making that face! And hell to Zebra! That ass is always picking a fight… stubborn… brute… dickhead…" Toriko mumbled to himself ignoring Coco's palpable stare for a few seconds before he spoke up again, "…Komatsu obviously has a concussion or something cus' if you really had any doubts about me, I bet this building wouldn't even be standing here, now would it?"

"…You assumed correct, though, you should know me well enough to know I my vision never lies" The bit of tension they had in the hall rose greatly and the two men locked eyes, one pair glaring while the other pair gleaming with a bit of concern.

"Coco… I said I didn't, okay? I don't think I could bring myself to do any kind of arm on him. Back when I asked him to be my partner, I told myself I would always protect him, and I still am. I couldn't bring myself to do that to him. I just couldn't… and even if I wanted too, I'd- no, I just couldn't"

"I know this very well, but my eyes are showing me something else, you're feeling a bit guilty aren't you? I can see a few murky magnetic wave radiating off of you, you're not lying about anything, but you surely haven't told me everything have you?"

Toriko sighed knowing that out of all the Heavenly Kings, Coco was the most prospective of them all. "Of course I haven't. Ehhh, I can't ever keep anything from you, can I? But, I suppose I'd have to share this with you anyway…"

An hour went by and Toriko explained majority of the events that had happened since their arrival to Life two days ago. From checking into their lodge, to the shark Onsen, to a bit of food, and even Komatsu's sensual escape with his back yesterday morning, they spoke of everything and anything that happened since arriving.

Now in the mist of conversation, they spoke of the last few events before Komatsu's arrival to the hospital. Sharing the details of his most intimate moments that happened in the Fragrance bar, the two had become fully relaxed as they casually spoke to each other.

"You better believe it Coco, he literally engulfed the room with his smell, it was so thick I could practically taste it in the air."

"No I believe you, Komatsu does seem like the type to react to even the smallest doses of pheromones, but given the unusual super sense of smell you have with your nose… I can only imagine how that must of felt like being near him."

"Yeah, his smell and the fragrances were a pretty powerful combination, I don't think I'll be using them again considering that I almost did give it to hi-"

Coco shot him a concerned look, cocking a questioning eyebrow.

"…but, I didn't! But I was so close too… really close too. Man, this fragrance is a heavy duty aphrodisiac!" Toriko gave his pocket light pat where the bottle was placed. "Though…I'll have to return it to the woman who gave it to me. It'd be a hassle if I accidently released the fragrance somewhere public"

"You keep that bottle in your pocket?"

"Yeah- wanna smell it?"

The Raven haired man smiled and shook his head, "No thanks, I'd rather not become a horny _monster_"

"Oi, I never did anything to him! All I did was massage him! That bump on his head really did him in cus' I sure as hell would never hurt him… he's a good partner" Toriko gave Coco a sloopy grin, "Besides… if I had to hurt him I'd be consensual hurting, and the good kind to… you know the kind where he'll be screaming out my name lovingly"

Coco shook his this time with a faint shade of pink tinting his cheeks, "Alright alright, but you should really return that bottle. I have the feeling you'll end up causing a problem if you don't… I really would like to enjoy my little stay here in peace and not have to come spray you my poison later on"

"I gotcha." Toriko gave a light hearted laugh then looked out the window besides him. A weary expression condemned his face as he spoke softly, "A monster, eh?... I don't think I've ever seen Komatsu like that. I can't remember a single moment he's ever been shook up to that extent."

"Yes, his electromagnetic waves were going hay wire with fear when I entered the room, and you gave off a strong atmosphere of confusion, I had a bad feeling when they asked me to check you both out, but…" Coco gave him a light smile, "-neither of you seemed to really exert any type of threating signals to one another."

Toriko looked away from his view and gave the other King a saddened expression, "He called me a 'monster' and told me I wasn't going to hurt him anymore, Coco. He thought I was going to hurt him. I always protect him, and he thought I was going to hurt him bad."

The Gentlemanly King moved from his position against the wall and sat himself on the window ledge besides Toriko, "He bumped his head, didn't he? A slight concussion along with the stress from earlier probably scared him and maybe… he had a bad dream. The fragrances you both picked out probably had a side effect or two and it gave him a realistic nightmare or hallucination. You know Komatsu wouldn't ever say those things to you unless he had been strongly influenced to believe so. You know… that Chef is very pure hearted."

A wave of comfort settled within him as Coco gave him another light smile. Toriko couldn't help but smile along with him as his friend was probably right, '_A few side effects from the fragrances… and the sudden shock of becoming aroused in my presents probably did a number on him. It makes sense, but I should make sure'_

"You're probably right Coco"

"But what happened after that? After the Fragrance bar, did you guys head out_?" _

He stretched his arms out and inhaled deeply, "Ahhhhhhh, we stopped by an Okonomiyaki shop and had a few rounds of that, and then… you know the deal, he bumped his head against a door on the way out. Everyone in the restaurant was gawking at him when it happened… I swear if I have to start protecting him from doors now, I'm going to have to make him get a lot stronger."

Toriko sighed and glanced back out the window, "I'm gonna head over to the Fragrance bar and go find check out if there are any side effects from inhaling these scents, can you go over to Komatsu and make sure he's calmed down? The doctor should be done talking to him right?"

"Yes, and you don't need to ask, I was going to head up there again before returning to my bath with Sunny if he's still there"

'_Bath with… Sunny? Did I hear that right?'_

"Did you say with Sunny? You came here with Sunny?" Toriko crinkled his nose as he imagined the two happily sharing the same bath together.

"No, but we happened to enter the same Onsen at the same time. I told him he could have it to himself, but then he accused me of hinting to him that I was calling him unattractive or what not for not wanting to bath with him. The guy can be a real chick sometimes" Both King's laughed and shook their heads.

Toriko spoke up feeling a bit relieved, "Sounds like Sunny to me, well I'm going to head out, don't tell Komatsu where I'm going, he's probably weary of me regardless of what happened"

"Alright, I'll probably see you around later on"

"Yeah"

Coco removed himself from the window ledge and look out the window, "Sunny's gonna die of laughter when he hears this"

"DON'T TELL THAT RAINBOW PRISS!"

The blue hair Bishokuya made his way down the hall vanishing around the corner mumbling. Coco could only smile as he noted Toriko's murky aura had faded away.

* * *

><p>'<em>Toriko-san…'<em>

The Chef snuck past the Hospital's Check-In counter and made a dash for the exit, those who were onlookers made no effort to stop him as he was unware he was about to be immobile.

A strong presence caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

'_Who?'_

He was no stranger to the intense atmosphere of a fearful intimidation.

A tingle shot through his spine as he felt a sudden hand tap his shoulders, "Komatsu, what are you doing down here?"

'_Coco!'_

A sense of relieve flowed through him but not entirely as he needed to leave, "Ahhhh, Coco-san I have to talk to Toriko-san! I… I made a mistake!" The Chef turned around quickly giving the Heavenly King his most determined face. "I have to go see him and apologize, he doesn't deserve the words I told him earlier… I was so wrong!"

The Chef braced himself and thought about attempting another dash towards the exist, '_I said so many mean things to him… I gotta go'. _He turned his head towards the door giving it a glance for any nurses or pesky security. Twirling his body around to run, he made a dash for it, "Sorry, Coco, I gotta-"

"Hmp."

Coco grabbed him by the back of the arm holding him still, "Ouch… let go! I have to go talk to him!" Komatsu attempted to yank himself free, but the tension caused him pain in his hand.

The Heavenly King smiled and placed his other hand on Komatsu's head, "Komatsu, your hands are injured, you should stay here till the doctor deems you strong enough to use your hands again."

"Coco, I know, but I called Toriko-san all those horrible names, and I hit him… I actually hit him! That's why my hands are like this… I deserve it!"

A chill ran down his spine again, '_Coco?..._'

If possible, Coco showed a slight bit of hostility as his grip on the boy's arm tighten, "You're going to damage your hands more than they already are"

'_He's just worried about me…_'

"I'll be okay! I can cook with my feet if anything! Kinda like Hiru Gosan, The Master Chef of Lunch time Bentos*!" He paused and then gave the man a weary smile, "Coco, I have to speak with Toriko, please let me go"

"You don't even know where he is"

"I'll find him, he's my partner… were kinda connected in an odd way, I'll find him"

Coco sighed, "Don't hurt yourself any more than you already have… and have him bring you back here afterwards"

Komatsu smiled as Coco released his arms, "Hai Coco-san! I'll be back- I'll come back with Toriko-san!"

Making a dash out the hospital, Komatsu looked down at his hands and murmured to himself, '_My hands will be fine…_' His set course was to the ridiculously tall-sky scraper of a building, or what we all know it as, the town's Fragrance Bar.

Running in the direction of the tall building, Komatsu winced in discomfort as the Pain meds the Doctor had given him earlier was starting to wear lose in his system. Despite finding out he had only bruised his hands, his ecstatic nerves were making the pain a tad-bit more unbearable than what a normal bruise should feel like. He slowed down his pace and eventually stopped completely to catch his breath, '_need…air…_', bringing his tender hands up to his face he thought about the Doctor who spoke to him earlier.

'_Komatsu Chef, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your memories of this 'rape' you keep mentioning is a likely cause from your concussion. You have no external or internal signs of forced penetration nor' do you exhibit signs of any abuse on your body. The only injury you suffer from are the ones you caused from hitting your head and punching your friend. It is a common result after having a long day or a strenuous mind prior to the accident."_

"…"

"_You described the events as realistic, sol, to put you at ease, besides your concussion we also found heavy traces of microcrystalline cellulose, anhydrous dibasic calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, hypromellose, and triacetin* in your system. That is an odd mixture of Chemicals, but if one is exposed to that many Chemicals, hallucinations or night-terrors are evidently possibly. You said visited the Fragrance bar, yes?' _

Komatsu's face flushed slightly as he remembered the awkward explanation he told the Doctor about his visit to the Fragrance bar, he shared every single detail from the moment they entered the building till the moment they left the building; not even skipping the embarrassing wet-dream he had. Luckily, the Doctor had been very understanding and simply made another confirmation that his wet-dream had been a huge contribute to frightening nightmare. The doctor had also told him something especial about everything that had happened.

"_Both of your friends, the Heavenly King's, were quite concentered about you; especially the one that brought you in, though it's common for an significant other to want their partner to be tended to, threatening the staff to place you under care is whole another thing. The fellow nearly exploded! But he settled down immediately, he really was concerned for you Chef"_

The Chef looked at the distant building and inhaled a large amount of air readying himself for another dash. Though he had heard the Doctor say, 'significant other' he was too rattled to realize it due to him being more heartbroken at how he had reacted to Toriko earlier.

'_S-S-tay away from me monster!'_

'_YOUR NOT TORIKO! M-monster! You're not T-t-t-tori- MONSTER!'_

He continued his sprint to the building wanting to apologize more than ever to the bigger man.

* * *

><p>Following the blonde receptionist* to a backroom, Toriko wrinkled his nose from the tangy, but musky spell that seeped through from underneath the woman's skirt. He was well aware that she was in heat, and the smell of a aroused woman was not appealing to him, -but he needed a bit of information on the side effects to the Fragrances they used earlier; and if it meant anything, he owed her for promising the woman her own personal favor if she gave him the No Restriction's Fragrance.<p>

Coming to a stop the woman sat down on a low seated couch and spread her legs widely not having an ounce of shame as she displayed her soiled wet panties. She eyed him thoroughly before speaking to him in a seductive slur,

"Now… tell me Mr. Heavenly King, what do you need to know about 'No Restrictions', mhm?" She placed a hand down on her inner thigh, fingers creeping close to her crotch.

"…Is there any side effect's I should know about after inhaling it?" Toriko paid no attention to her seductive methods, he was more off put by her whole charade given that the smell of her crotch was extremely pungent to his sensitive nose.

"Oh?" As if she expected that question she stretched her legs out wider.

'_Look's like it can't be avoided'_

He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her thigh, '_I'll have to bear though it for Komatsu's sake.'_

"Side effects… mhm… like the one you're giving me now?" She fingers finally touched her wet stained panties and brought the tainted fingers to his face, "_This _side effect, Toriko?"

Toriko held his breath and spoke a huff of words as she rubbed her wet fingers together in front of his face, "Yes, but besides that one ma'am..?."

The woman pouted and licked her fingers, "Call me Yuri!" She moved herself onto Toriko's leg, her thighs straddling his thick muscular leg. She purposefully forced her weight down on his leg so she could press her wet crotch against his thigh.

Toriko felt a slight bit annoyed as she failed to answer him. He decided to play along with the woman not wanting to aggravate her or bear with the smell any longer.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her body in towards him taking a mouth full of neck her, nibbling and sucking her gently. Her unbearable arousal smell grew stronger in the room, so he stopped and whispered demandingly into her ear, "…Tell me what the other side effects are Yuri"

"Ahhhhhh… by itself it doesn't have much of a side effect besides making you horny or feeling hot, but…" She moved away and looked at him with an over dramatically pouty face, "Ohhh Toriko please touch me"

'_This woman…'_

Truly annoyed at this point, Toriko wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him again, he tucked her blonde locks behind her ear and proceeded to nibbled and lick her earlobe.

The woman let out soft moans and pants as she enjoyed the man ravishing her ear, she rubbed her crotched against his hard thigh for friction. Eventually she tried to reach out for his clothed cock with a sly hand.

The Heavenly King grabbed her arm and moved it away from his private area not wanting the smell of her crotch on his own, he began bouncing his leg lightly letting the woman ride his thigh in what seemed like complete bliss to her.

"…If… you mix fragrances together for a long period of time… Ahhhhh…! It c-can cause odd hallucinations de-eepending on the scents. Ohhhh Torikoooo!"

'…_Coco was right.'_

For her help, Toriko brought a hand down between her legs and brushed his thumb over her hardened covered clit. Yuri easily went over the edge and buckled against his sturdy thigh climaxing to oblivion.

"Ahhhhhhh, yesssssss!"

The Heavenly King was more than disgusted, but was thankful on what he learnt from her. Despite having to endure being in such a smelly room, he felt more at ease knowing that the fragrances were more to blame than anything.

Yuri removed herself off his thigh and straightened out her skirt, she smiled brightly at him giving a slight reminder of another female who would probably kill her if she saw what they just did.

'_Heh. Rin would flip if she saw this…'_

She spoke in her professional tone clearly reverting back to her business demeanor, "So Sir, is there anything else you need to know? Or did you want more of the Fragrance?"

"No, I'm actually going to return this bottle to you." He reached into his pocket and grabbed the pretty bottle, "…I don't need an aphrodisiac to get what I need"

The woman blushed and then coughed softly, "Yes... that is true Sir." She turned around and walked towards the hall they came from, she bent over and picked up small bag. "Toss it in here Sir"

Toriko tossed the bottle but instantly regretted it as a familiar voice shouted from down the hall, the woman whipped her head around not paying attention to the bottle in the air, letting it shattered onto the floor.

"TORIKO-SAN? Are you in here?"

'_KOMATSU!_'

Yuri and Toriko both covered their noses instantly unable to answer the poor boy. The fragrance had now been released into the air and Komatsu couldn't be more unfortunate.

"Toriko-san?"

The Chef walked into the backroom and looked down at the broken glass unsure how to mentally process it, he looked up at Toriko not taking the hint that that shatter bottle may be a toxic scent. The Chef began to speak apologetically,

"Toriko-san… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! All those terrible things I said… All those names I called you, you're not a monster… I'm just stupid! Stupid… stupid!"

Toriko stared at the boy with major concern.

He was aware of the words the Chef spoke, but the fact that the poor boy was inhaling a massive of sexual stimulants unknowingly... He shot a glance at Yuri who managed to remove her blouse and wrap it around her face. Her voice slightly muffled, she spoke with mild concern as her attention was focused on Komatsu,

"We need to leave this room immediately or... well, you'll find out soon enough"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading loves!<strong>

**Another update, another week, woot woot! ****It feels good. I update weekly, so next Thursday will be my next chapter post.**

**If you have any comments (negative or positive), or concerns let me know! I won't ask for reviews but I do read them and take them into consideration. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiru Gosan, The Master Chef of Lunch time Bentos<strong>- A famous Chef who cooked with his feet. (Referred to in Chapter one)

**Microcrystalline cellulose, anhydrous dibasic calcium phosphate, magnesium stearate, hypromellose, and triacetin -** Chemicals that are found in Viagra and hallucinogen's drugs.

**Yuri**- The receptionist who supplied them with fragrances. (Referred to in Chapter two)


	6. Indulging in Heat

**Hello! Please enjoy this short and subtle chapter of No Restrictions! ****Komatsu and Toriko do seem to enjoy a bit a masturbation here and there~**

* * *

><p>Someone once said…<p>

There are freshly cut pieces of sashimi that wash ashore,

on to an island of vinegar rice so perfectly seasoned,

they are greeted by the ever fallings leaves of the seaweed palm trees,

…Paradise Sushi!

That there are a sea of sweets where rare lobsters lay,

their bodies containing the sweetest ocean deserts,

filled with delicious creams of all kinds,

…Frosters!

The world is in the Gourmet Age.

The age of seeking out yet-unknown tastes.

* * *

><p>From the moment Komatsu had found Toriko in the room with the familiar blonde he knew that something unpleasant had happened.<p>

Despite that odd feeling, he made no efforts to question what they were talking about or possibly doing. He simply wanted to apologize to his partner and ensure him that he was no monster of any sort.

Taking note of the broken bottle on the floor, Komatsu still proceeded to apologize to Toriko unable to bear the guilt and sadness he knew he had inflected.

With his bruised hands clenched in painfully tight balls, Komatsu bowed his head down with apologetic eyes as he spoke to his partner, "Toriko-san… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it! All those terrible things I said… All those names I called you, you're not a monster… I'm just stupid! Stupid… stupid!"

Unable to respond, the Heavenly king expression was of one who was filled with amusement yet brief with shock as the Chef spoke to him. He knew the little fellow was apologizing, but, with all those simulants being taken in at once, he couldn't help but feel curious about how the Chef will cope with this.

From the side of the two men, Yuri sighed within her blouse as it dawned on her the two were more than _'just'_ partners. She spoke softly only to be heard by the Heavenly King who looked as if he was contemplating something amusing, "We need to leave this room immediately or... well, you'll find out soon enough"

With that being said Toriko made no effort to hesitate in his departure of the heavily fragranced room. In a few barely visible motions, the he scooped up the little Chef from his apologetic position and swung him over his bulky shoulders. It never failed to amaze his little Chef whenever he did take actions to hustle on.

Komatsu could only be in awe as he was instantly being transported out of the fragrance bar.

* * *

><p>"Toriko-san, I'm sorry, earlier, I didn't mean any I said, I really-"<p>

"I know Komatsu. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, but- Toriko-san, I'm really sorry! At the time I didn't know what had gotten into me, I was confused, and I-I-I had this horrible n-nightmare of…

'_Little Chef, hahhhhhh, you don't know me at allllllll_'

Toriko frowned as he felt the chef shiver, he spoke calmly as he adjusted the boy to be positioned onto his back. "You don't have to say anything Komatsu, I understand and you don't have to apologize or feel bad anymore. We can talk about it when you're healed and more comfortable."

"Okay…"

More than half the distance to their lodge, Toriko began asking the little Chef questions, "-but does your body feel okay? Not your hands or head, but everything else, are you feeling _normal_?

"I told you… I'm okay, I'm a little confused, and my hands and head hurt a little but everything else feels fine. Toriko-san, I promise I'm okay." The Chef rested his head against his partner's sturdy back as they passed familiar parts of the town. His emotional distress had slightly eased as his partner seemed passed the name calling and accusations he had placed on him earlier.

It was interesting to the Chef as of how things can move so fast and change so suddenly between too people, but it interested him more as too how two people can move past things so well. Surely others who were in this same situation would crumble and their kombi would be most defiantly be shattered, but this is what makes Toriko and him different. The Chef snuggled into the sturdy back with the yearning thought of, '_Toriko-san and I… I want to be with him forever._'

As they reached their destination, Toriko placed Komatsu down onto the side of the Lodge entrance. Shortly after entering and removing their shoes, the Heavenly king did not hesitate to head towards the dining area.

"Oi Komatsu, head to the room and wait for me".

Only giving him the single instruction to return to their room, Komatsu didn't bother questioning him as he assumed he would probably order food and have it delivered to their room.

Making his way up into their room he was greeted by the lodge owner and other friendly residents hanging out in the quarters. Over the course of their stay, and hence it's been less than a week, Komatsu had experienced an array of new and unexpected incidents both more than he thought he would ever imagine; taking a weary breathe in he reached his room door.

Upon opening his room door a sudden wave of pleasure washed over his body causing him to sink to the floor and onto his week knees. Pushing the door closed behind him with his foot, the Chef crawled away from the door ignoring the subtle pains in his bruised hands. But oddly enough, a small, but surely noticeable feeling of pleasure tingled within him from the touch of his bare skin brushing against the floor.

"…Whaaaa?"

It had been a weary day and Komatsu knew that he was both drained mentally and physically but, to feel such pleasure from finally returning home? Now sitting on his bottom, the Chef slowly removed his socks, attempting to hold back a needy moan as his socks slid off his toes.

Tossing his socks to the side, he wiggled his toes happily unable to believe the pleasure he received from it. Next, he made an effort to slide off his shirt but stopped when he realized his body felt warmer than normal. Just a few seconds earlier he sworn that the room had been set at normal room temperature, but goodness was it becoming warmer and warmer now.

Continuing to undress himself, the small wave of pleasure he has gotten before had grown stronger, it was undeniably hard to ignore the fact that his skin felt much warmer. He removed his shirt suppressing a subtle moan of pleasurement he got from this heat.

"Uwaaa"

Despite feeling so hot, the actual cool room air gave his upper body a loving welcome as the air teased his now hardening nipples- caressing his heat dowsed body.

The Chefs breathe had become deep and heavy as he laid himself onto the room floor attempting to stay will. His body was only getting hotter and hotter and if felt as if everything touching his skin gave him great pleasure. With only his pants and his undergarments remaining, he found himself wanting to palm the steadily growing erection that hide underneath them. "Why is it so hot?... Uwaaaa, I just want to c-c-", his breathe hitched, "c-cum!".

Komatsu wondered if he had enough time to even try and masturbate before his partner returned. '_I just need to cum and then I'll feel fine, I'll feel so good…'_ Instinctively he trusted up as the thought of, 'feeling good', made his hips buckle upwards. A loud gasps escaped his lips only to spark a festering urge of release as the sudden movement of his lower half made his body ache with an overwhelming need.

"Hahhhhh, I need to finish this" His face flushed a lushes pink as he thrusted into the air once again,"G-g-god can it be possible to feel so good?" Bringing a hand to his clothed erection Komatsu gripped it tightly shoot sparks of pure pleasure up and down his whole needy body. He saw splotches of colors through his tightly closed eyes unable to remove his hand from his covered crotch.

"Ohhhh yes!" Not wasting any time, he stroked himself off steadily not even bothering to remove his pants. "Uhhhhhhh, yes, yes"

His began trusting his hips up and down matching his hand steady strokes rhythmically, feeling a great pressure as he never stopped his erotic motions. The overflowing pleasure from his crotch wasn't the only things pushing him closer to climax. As he moved franticly his extra moments caused small ripples of pleasure; the skin all over his body was still sensitive.

Licking his lips, Komatsu couldn't help but imagined swallowing a hot yummy liquid continuously being shot into his throat. The little Chef didn't know why he thought of this, nor where the thought came from, but refused to question it as it excited his cock to no ends. '_Ohhhhh, right into my mouth, please'_. Unconsciously the boy opened his mouth widely into an "O" shape, bobbing his head vigorously to help visualize the fantasy.

"Uwaaaaa!"

Unable to handle the intensity of his little session, the boy began to tremble as he never slowed down his pace when he released his seeds inside the confines of his pants. Spurts and spurts of hot cum dampened the front of his pants from inside out. The feeling of warmth that had taken his body slowly faded away only leaving the warmth of his cum soiled pants behind. The little Chef laid scrawled out across the floor completely spent as he stared lazily at the ceiling fan.

* * *

><p>Walking up the stairs, the Heavenly King nearly bit his lower lip off as he restrained himself in jerking off in the staircase. The enraged flames of lust were taking over him and Komatsu was the only one too blame. With all the fumes the little Chef had inhaled he began too wonder when all the aphrodisiac sensation would kick in. The scent of Komatsu's arousal was strong throughout the whole Lodge and Toriko knew better than anyone else in the whole Country of Healing what his partners scent was.<p>

"…Such a delicious smell" Toriko couldn't help but murmur to himself as he reached their room door, the smell of the boys lust was fuming strongly from the cracks underneath the door. In all his years of craving and devouring mouthwatering foods, the scent of his little Chef takes first prize in setting his craving needs to a high! -and like the most mouthwatering foods in the world, there was no way to become satisfied till you get a little taste, and did he want a taste.

"Oi, I'm back, can you open the door?" Knocking on the door, he braced himself for the biggest temptation to be right in front of him. Hearing subtle movements from within, Toriko knocked again just to see if Komatsu had really heard him.

"H-Hi W-elcome back"

The door suddenly opened and nothing could have prepare him for the lusciously appetizing site that would appear before him.

'…FUCK'

His little Chef had timidly opened the door, face flushed, sweaty bare chest, with a huge moist tinted cum stain on his crotch. The boy also held a water bottle in his free hand as an effort to probably himself look as if he spilled water onto his pants; sadly, to his effort the smell of his cum to Toriko was stronger than a batch of freshly cooked bacon in the morning. '_You're such a fucking little tease Komatsu, such a sexy little fuuuuckkkking tease_'. It took the Bishokuya a few seconds before he could calmly walk into the room without ravishing the little thing.

"Um… Toriko-san, d-did you order food? I-I'm sure you're hungry after everything that's happened today" Komatsu sat himself on the floor where he had done his self-relieving escapades a few moments ago, the boy had realized he left a moisture strain here he laid, but failed to clean it before opening the door. Sadly to his loss, Toriko noticed it before his Chef could hide it.

Watching Komatsu seat himself onto his wet spot sent a heavy rush of blood to swell up to the tip of his cock. _'Ohhh you have no idea how hungry I am. I'm hungry for you Komatsu' _Toriko held his composer as he sat himself onto the bed.

"Yeah, I did. The orders may take a while to get here, but it'll be worth the wait."

"Ah. You didn't order out their whole entire food stock did you?"

"Heh, no, but I did make sure to order everything on the menu and 5 each of everything"

"Oh, that sounds nic- WAIT, what?! You ordered everything on the menu… and ordered them five times? Everything of the menu?... 5 of each… Toriko-san, noooo!" Komatsu squirmed around in his wet spot giving him the look of childish protest.

With a hoarse voice, Toriko could only reply with a simple, "Yeah", as he physically forced himself not too move from his seated spot. The Heavenly King couldn't help but imagine Komatsu squirming on his cock just as did on the wet spot he sat on.

That single wet spot his little partner sat on was the only thing we could use to distract himself from the even bigger distraction in front of him, despite getting an erection from the thought of the floor stain, it was the thought of the floor stain that was enough to keep him from pouncing and devouring his partner. For if he was too focus on the wet stain on that god forsaken mouthwatering spot on his little crotch, the odds would not be in his Chef's favor.

"Toriko-san, your appetize never fails to amaze me. You're paying for the food when we leave!"

"Yeah, I know, I know…"

Ignoring the obvious stain on the boy's pants, Toriko watched Komatsu slowly make his way over to his child size luggage. It was a limited addition designed- cutely detailed with little print images of various meats and knives; the boy loved his food designs.

The Heavenly resisted the urge to inhale deeply as the sweet odor of Komatsu's arousal followed his movement. He watch the boy opened up his luggage and rummaged through his clothes till it appeared he found what he was looking for. "Mhm!" In a suddenly outburst the little Chef held up a pair of stripped PJ's and closed his childlike luggage.

'_So to hide your embarrassment, you're probably gonna try and shower up as an excuse to change…_ _Going shower, eh? I'd could clean you better than a bar of soap or water could provide… I'd lick you clean and…_'

Toriko's thoughts stopped mid-way as he noticed Komatsu was staring at him. The boy was smiling but his ebony eyes were filled uncertainty. As he watched the Chef stand up, he noticed a fresher smell of lust radiating off the boy.

"I'm going to take my shower now... "

"Alright, take your time"

"Um, if the food gets here please let me know Toriko-san" Komatsu spoke casually and Toriko made no effort to respond to him. The Chef quickly retreated into the bathroom leaving Toriko alone in the room.

With no one in the room, his restraints to control himself were snapping one by one as he focused on the spot where the boy sat at. He was just about to pounce off the bed and smell the spot, till a click from the bathroom door was heard and Komatsu delicate hand poked out of the door tossing a pair of soiled pants off to the side of the door.

The sweet scent of cum and sweat steamed off those pants and Toriko was in heaven.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have enjoyed it well. Writing out Komatsu and Toriko's lustfulness always seems to flow out of my finger tips. <strong>

**STORY NOTE:** The original character, Yuri, will never make a reappearance in this story, and if she does it because I needed someone to kill. Writing original characters are not pleasurable for me. Yet, if I really need too add them, I will.

**Personal Side Note: **I never intended to stop writing this story, but something wonderful has happened, I gained a boyfriend, and now it gives me more life experiences that can be directed into my writing! :) So once again, I will update my stories weekly till I reach another 5 chapters.

**Once again, thank you for reading, and I'll be back next week with a even steamier chapter!**

**Aloha and take care! :)**


End file.
